Truth or Dare the Gallagher and Blackthorne Way
by GallagherAcademy
Summary: Zach,Preston,Grant, and Jonas pay the girls a visit. The girls need their revenge. They decide to play truth or dare(strip truth or dare to be exact). 3 Blackthorne Boys, 1 Politian son, and 4 Gallagher Girls. This should be interesting!:)
1. Unexpected Visitors

**Cammie's POV**

I wake up to the cold water soaking me and so are my best friends. " What the hell! HELL NOOOOOOO!" I shout. "What the bloody hell GRANT!" exclaimed Bex. Thats when I notice Zach, Preston, Jonas, and Grant laughing at our wet stage. I stare at those memorizing green eyes. They messed with the wrong Gallagher Girls. They are looking at the MADDEST Gallagher Girls and there laughing! Hell no! We're getting revenge, for this and for what happened sophomore we're spies we always get our revenge."Zach, Grant, Jonas, Preston we only have 4 words for you!" I said angrily. "

You. Are. SO. DEAD!"we yelled.

We pinned them to the floor. _"_ Hey Gallagher girl you look so wet!" he managed to say in between his laughter and, you guessed it, smirking. _How I missed that smirk_ I thought. "Miss me Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked. I was about to respond but Macey interrupted me "How about a slumber party?" I nodded but then I realized something. I'd be sleeping next to Zach! There is no way I'm sleeping next to Zach. Don't get me wrong I LOVE him but there is just no way I'm sleeping next to or for that matter near Zach. "No way!" exclaimed Liz. "Hell no!" I yelled, "just nuh uh!" I know I'm acting like a five-year-old but just no way. "Sorry, Cam 6 against to 2," Macey replied. Uhhh.

 **Macey's POV**

"Fine" Cammie grumbled. I decided we should play a game. I smiled mischievously " How 'bout a game of truth or dare?" I asked everybody nodded their approval. "Strip truth or dare to be exact." everybody nodded their approval again well that is except Liz and Cammie. She gave me a look saying No way! I mouthed revenge. They nodded. This should be fun.

 **Cammie's POV**

I gave Macey a No way look but she mouthed revenge Liz and I nodded. "Uh uh uh BOYS eyes up here!" Macey said. I noticed the boys were checking us out no doubt wondering what we'd look like in a bra and underwear and get this the boys were drooling including Zach! UGHHH boys and their hormone filled bodies. "who wants to go first?" asked Macey. "I'll go," said Bex. This should be interesting.

 **Zach POV**

"Goode truth or dare?"asked Bex. "Hmm. Obviously dare, Baxter, you can never make me strip!"I replied. She smiled evilly. Uh no. "I dare you to break up with Cammie," she said. Except that. Cam and I glared at her. Don't Panic. PANIC! (totally stole that from HMS3) I can't strip I am ZACHARY GOODE MI6 legacy son of Edward Townsend! If I do the dare I will break Cammies heart and my father and Joe will KILL me and if I don't do it I'll strip but Cam will still be my girlfriend, MY Gallagher Girl.

Hmmmm. I choose to...

* * *

 **I know I know I'm leaving you at a cliffy but the next chapter will be up soon I promise. Have a great Day/Week. :):):):):):)**


	2. Prank Call

**Previously:**

 **"I dare you to break up with Cammie."she said. Cam and I glared at her. I can't strip I am ZACHARY GOODE CIA legacy son of Edward Townsend! If I do the dare I will break Cammies heart and my father and Joe will KILL me and if I don't do it I"ll have to strip but Cam will still be my girlfriend, MY Gallagher Girl.**

 **Hmmmm. I choose to...**

* * *

 **Zach's POV**

"I'll strip" I say. Cammie looks relieved I can tell she was worried I would do the dare but I LOVE her and nothing will seperate me from MY Gallagher Girl. Anyways I know whos my victim. "Cammie truth or dare?" I ask my girlfriend. I can tell if she was pissed at what Bex said, she just got more pissed at me for choosing her as my victim.

 **Cammie's POV**

" Cammie truth or dare?" Zach asked me. Didn't he see I was already pissed out. UHHHH he can be a jerk sometimes. "Um, Dare." I said. He looked at me mischievously. "I dare you to...prank call Mr.M ." My face was already red. "Phone please." I dialed some numbers. and then answered.

 _Italics Mr.M_ , **Cammie Bold**

I talked in a perfect british accent.

 **Hello sir your 80 cans of sardines and 100 bottles of Vitamin C water are ready for pick up tomorrow I will meet you tomorrow in front of Abrams and Son pharmacy.**

 _What?! I never ordered 80 cans of sardines and 100 bottles of Vitamin C water! I DON'T like Either! Their disgusting! I don't even need vitamin C I have plenty!_

I tried to contain my laughter.:):)

After hang up we laughed for 5 minutes and I choose Preston as my next victim. This should be fun.:)

"Preston truth or dare?"I asked. That's when he froze

* * *

 **I know I know I'm leaving you at another cliffy I'll update as soon as possible.**

 **-Nicole**


	3. UH-OH I'm in Trouble

**Previously:**

 **"Preston truth or dare?"I asked. That's when he froze**

* * *

 **Preston POV:**

"Preston truth or dare?"Cammie asked. That's when I froze. Since I wasn't a spy and I'm not considered a Macho in the group I decided to go for dare.

"Um, d-dare." Cammie smiled evily and her eyes were dancing with mischieve.

"Okay Preston. I dare you to...sing I'm a Barbie Girl and let us record it and put it on youtube or else you strip okay?"

"I-I'll do it but keep in mind that I will get my revenge."I told her. Cammie just shrugged. Jeez doesn't she remember that _I_ was the one who took her in when she came to Rome, 1 over the summer and the other during fall. I didn't know Cammie could be evil! Then again she's a we go wish me luck

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Time Skip after song ends xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everybody was laughing cause 1)my singing was horrible 2) My face was as red as a tomato and 3) I would be a youtube sensation because of my singing. UHHHH, they're so immature why me? Oh no i sound like a 5 year old at least I don't sound like a girl.

Hmmmm, I think I know who's going to be my victim. *insert evil laughter*

"Lizzie truth or dare?" Liz looked horrified.

 **Liz POV:**

Are you kidding me! I thought no one would pick me. Of course the odds were .00001 yes I know I calculated.

"Um, t-truth." I stuttered.

 **Preston POV:**

I am not letting her off the hook that easily I smiled evily at her. Her face went pale. This should be fun!

 **Liz POV:**

Uh-oh I'm in trouble!

 **Jonas POV:**

Uh-no poor Lizzie I've just got to help her but how? " Don't be to harsh on Lizzie shes innocent." I said.

Preston just shrugged and said "Ok."

 **Liz POV:**

" Have you ever missed or forgotten a homework assignment?"Preston asked. My face must be REALLY red by now.

"Yes." I whispered

"Who knew Liz could be a rebel!"exclaimed Grant, which earned him a smack from Bex.

"Movin on. Grant truth or dare?"

"Dare, hello."

"I dare you to..."

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter but chapter 4 should be up soon and would you like me to make a crossover of Percy Jackson and Gallagher Girls? Please feel free to PM me and please review what dares or truths can I make them do? At least 5 reviews.:):):)**

 **-Nicole(yeah thats my name)**


	4. Lizzie Got It

**Previously:**

 **" I dare you to..."**

* * *

 **Grant POV:**

" I dare you to get on a table and do a strip tease."Liz said. Uh no.

 **Cammie POV:**

Huh, i didn't know Lizzie had it in her!

 **Zach POV:**

Wow I have got to get this on camera!

 **Macey POV:**

Lizzie's got it! YAY!

 **Preston POV:**

I'm glad _I'M_ not Grant!

 **Jonas POV:**

I did not see that coming!

 **Liz POV:**

Wow I can't believe I just said that!

 **Bex POV:**

Hmm, this should be fu- I mean interesting!*insert nervous laughter*

 **Grant POV:**

"I'll do it." I said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 4 minutes later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was laughing while Bex checked me out. Typical. "Hey Lizzie post this on youtube." Cammie & Zach said together. Those BASTARDS! They FILMED me. The next 11 minutes consisted of me chasing Zach and Cammie while they threw the camera to one another when I was about to grab it. I had somehow managed to corner Zach who threw the camera to Cammie who threw it to Liz who uploaded it on youtube. Are you freaking KIDDING ME! UHHHHH! " Um, Grant let go of my boyfriend please. You'll be a youtube sensation!" said Cammie. I let go of Zach & we went back to playing the game. I know exactly who my next victim is. *insert evil laughter*

"Zachy-poo truth or dare." I asked


	5. OH NO YOU DON'T!

**Previously:**

 **Zachy-poo truth or dare?"I asked**

* * *

 **Zach POV:**

Seriously! First I get chased by Grant and now I get picked as Grant's victim! Are you seriously kidding me! Anyways here's my answer.

"Dare, Newman." He gave me a mix of a mischievous & evil smile. I smirked nervously.

"Oh Goode, you mess with the wrong boy!"Uh oh this is not going to end well.

" I dare you to give Cammie a hickey." My face turned pale. Uh no I can't do that first of all I will get killed by Joe and dad and second of all Cammie would kill/hurt me if I do it.

 **Cammie POV:**

" I dare you to give Cammie a hickey." Grant said.

My cheeks are red. There is no way I'm letting my boyfriend give me a hickey! Well I mean he can try but he will end up dead/hurt(bruised).

 **Zach POV:**

"I'll do it because I _don't_ refuse a dare and sorry Cammie."I said smirking.

"Oh no you better no give me a damn hickey! You can try Zach but I guarantee you, you'll be hurt"threatened Cammie. I just smirked at her getting closer as she started to back away.

 **Cammie POV:**

I backed away as he came forward. Uh-no. Stupid Grant this is pay back because me and Zach filmed him strip teasing. Uhhh I'm so in trouble if Townsend(Zach's father), my aunt Abby, Mom, or Joe find out. I have to find a way out of this!" Grant change the freaking dare!" I exclaimed giving him a Morgan death glare which is pretty intimidating but he didn't back down.

 **Bex POV:**

" Zach you better stay away from me or else..." Cammie warned. She shot me a look to help her to tell Grant to change his dare but this should be fun so I shook my head because no way am I changing this dare!

"I have no choice cause I'm not stripping Cam." Zach said but from his expression I could tell he was going to enjoy this alot.

* * *

 **I know this is a cliffy but chapter 6 should be up soon**

 **-Nicole**


	6. Cammie's Revenge!

**Previously:**

 **"I have no choice cause I'm no stripping Cam."Zach said but from his expression I could tell he was going to enjoy this alot.**

* * *

 **Cammie POV:**

Oh no. Hell no. This can't be happening. Are you serious! Are you freaking kidding me! UHH! I know Zach knows better than to give me a freaking hickey cause if he does he dies. If _Zachy-poo_ was _soo(note sacrcasm)_ smart he would stop coming toward me _,_ but of course he doesn't so here I am walking away from him as possible well that is until my back hit the bathroom door and I open the door but just as I was closing the door Zach caught it much to everyone's delight (except mine duh) and locked it! Oh no. Hell no, I'm about to get a hickey!

"Get out of here or die." I warned him.

"Come on Cam ya know you want it." he mocked me.

 _I sure do but not now._ I thought. Instead I replied "In your dreams Goode."

"Yeah you're right Cam, I always dream about you," he replied a serious expression on his face while inching closer to me " everday, I Zachary Alexander Goode am in love with you Cameron Ann Morgan. Forever & Always." I stood there dumbfounded at his words and I finally know his middle name it's Alexander! Yeah he wouldn't tell me his middle name. " I love you too Zach." my voice barely above a whisper. He smiled at me. He came closer to me and kissed me. I responded almost immediately deeping the kiss when I finally pulled away he started kissing my jaw, down my chin, until he was at my neck it felt so good well that is until I felt a sharp bite & i pushed him off and ran to the mirror and sure enough there was a red mark on my neck. All right then if he wants it to be this way then lets play a game I call revenge, payback whatever you want to call it. I turned around and saw a satisfied and pleased look on his face. Oh it's so on.

 **Zach POV:**

Once I bit her neck I knew I was a dead guy. I, Zachary Goode, CIA legacy, am done for. My fate was sealed. Fin. Terminado. When Cam turned around her expression was NOT murderous at all, it was the _exact_ opposite. It was downright damn sexy. She had flirtatious smile on her face and the hickey on my neck got me turned on. So naturally I took her by the waist and attacked her lips. She deepened the kiss. Man I love this girl. She's not any girl. She's MY Gallagher Girl. Cam gently ran her fingers down my stomach down the lines of my abs yeah that's right I have a six pack.

I growled deep in my throat at her touch and grabbed her by the hips pulling her closer to me. Hmm, she feels so good, she looked so- fuck. Cammie pulled away from me smiling seductively. She did not just kick me in the u know were! "Revenge is sweet huh." She said in her accent while smiling sweetly. She turned on her heel, swayed her hips and walked away. I felt like grabbing her and finish what we started.

"OMG you let Zach give you a hickey a freaking hickey!" I heard Macey exclaim. Liz and Bex murmured in agreement.

"Ya." My oh so sweet girlfriend responded.

"Where's Zach?" I heard Preston ask.

" Zachary's gonna need a sec... or two." she responded smugly.

I was definetly gonna need more than a second. Aw shit.

* * *

 **Longest chapter yet! Yay!**

 **-Nicole**


	7. Jonas, man, you can do it

**I am SO sorry that I havent been on my story. But I was sick and was slammed with a lot of homework. I am sorry. Well back to the story.. :)**

* * *

 **Preston POV:**

"Where's Zach? I asked but that was the wrong question.

"Zachary's gonna need a sec... or two." Cammie replied smugly.

Oh no. That's GOTTA be bad! I am SO scared! EWW I just sounded like a girl!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Time Skip 5 min. later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zach finally came out of the bathroom looking pale. We (Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Jonas, and me) stared at her a horrified expression crossing our faces. The girls exchanged glances then a sly smile came upon their faces. Zach glared at Cammie before saying "Well played Cameron, well played." Cammie's faced turned red because he called her by her full name but she recovered quickly and smirked like nothing it was no big deal as if. Ohhhhhhh, she hit him where it hurts oh ouch! "Hmm, Jonas, truth or dare and I'll make it easy on you... so nothing happens to you too." he added giving Cammie yet another glare. Cammie just shrugged. "Humph, not my fault _I_ can't give myself a hickey now can I?"she said. Yikes. Good Luck Jonas. Those two better make up.

 **Jonas POV:**

Aw man. I thought nobody would pick me. This is where I feel like I want to be Cammie. Don't even get me started on the topic!

"Uh um- I mean dare." I managed to squeak out. Uh oh. I am in BIG trouble. For an 18 year-old I am such a wimp! Don't tell the guys and girls they will hold it up against me- well except Liz.

Zach just looked at me with his eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. I just smirked. Oh man Zach's rubbing off on us. God damn. I know I'm definately in trouble.

"Ok. Well this should be fun. I dare you to go to Soloman's room and sword fight him." he said cooly. As if I know he is still pissed off about what Cammie did to him. Well here goes nothing.

" I'll do it..." I said "On one condition Zach..." He gave me a look urging me to continue. " You and Cammie need to make up." I said bravely. Everyone murmured in agreement.

 **Zach POV:**

Damn. Well he is right. "OK." I looked at Cam. "What do you say?" She looked at me skeptically. " Yeah. Well I'm sorry for calling you by your full name and hitting you you know where." she said truthfully. "And I'm sorry for giving you a hickey and for calling you Cameron." I said. We stared at each other and said at the same time "Forgiven." Then we kissed well until Grant cleared his throat. That Jerk. "Sorry man I just can't take anymore of these sappy moments." And that earned him a glare from the girls, "wow you ARE SO stupid!" from the guys, and a slap in the head from Bex. "What did I say?" he asked confused. Wow what an idiot.

 **Cammie's POV:**

Wow that was dumb. He totally deserved that. I gave him the Morgan Death Glare which is pretty intimidating and even Soloman and Townsend back down when givin this glare. I must say I am really proud of being a Morgan. It's a privilage you know. Well back to the dare. Good luck Jonas. Yikes. This should be interesting.

 **Jonas POV:**

I knock on Soloman door and he opens the door groggily then I pull out my sword. He then grabs a sword and we start fighting. That lasted for 10 minutes. He was actually suprised. He congratulated me on my sword skills which he said were 'phenomenal'. Well time to choose my victim. "...Bex truth or dare?" Let's hope I come out alive! *insert laugh*

* * *

 **And cut. I'm working on chapter 8. I'll be back. Thanks for all your support.**

 **-Nicole**


	8. Bex's revenge

**Previously:**

 **Well time to choose my victim."...Bex truth or dare?" Let's hope I come out alive! *insert laugh***

* * *

 **Bex POV:**

I looked at him causally. "Don't you know who I am. I never choose truth. Dare, obvi!" I said. "Ok."he said. "Uh, guys help here?!"

After they were done with their discussion Jonas said the worst thing ever the only thing that can make me strip " Let a spider crawl on you for 5 minutes."

My face turned red.

"Someone catch me!" i said dramatically. The only person I ever told my fear of spiders is to C- wait a minute. How could Cammie do this to me! ME!

"You!" I screamed at Cammie pointing at her accusingly. "How could you Cameron?!" I practically scream. "Sorry Rebecca but I have to see this." she retorted. I fienged hurt. I was about to hit her but Zach (of course) stopped my hand before it touched her face. " Are ya going to do it or not?" he screamed into face which takes a lot of nerve.

Then I said the two words I hate most.

"I'll strip." I growled. I will get my revenge Camer- Cammie I mean!

"Cammie truth or dare?" I said evily. Her face turned pale and held a horrified expression. Yay just what I wanted.

 **Cammie's POV:**

Damn it! This isn't good. Oh well.

"Dare, duh." I said cooly. Wrong thing to say, girl.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy which I guess I was well not literally though.

"Well, I dare you to..."

I was sweating and squeezing Zach's hand really HARD I thought he might explode.

"call Josh and tell him you want to be his girlfriend again." she said. She knows Josh makes Zach jealous and that I never want to talk or see him again.

Zach's face turned red and his hands were balled up into fists and my face was also red and a "NO WAY" look on it while me and Zach just glared at her way too speechless to talk. The others burst out laughing.

"SHUT UP YOU NIT WITS!" we (me and Zach) yelled and that was what made them shut up.

And get this Grant didn't say anything idiotic or stupid which let me tell you is a miracle.

What do I do? If I do it Zach will be mad and I will practically be forced to date Josh and if I don't do it I have to strip.

I choose to...(Thank your lucky stars I was about to end here)

I choose to do it but on one condition.

"I'll do it but on one condition..." I said while calming Zach down telling him that I would tell Josh it was a dare.

Bex urged me to continue.

"I-" I started but got cut of by my one and only boyfriend.

"Cam will be allowed to tell Jimmy that it was a dare from her friend."he finished for me.

"Fine."Bex grumbled.

"Ok then phone please." I put it on speaker.

Cammie = italic, Josh = underline italic

 _Hello Josh_

 _Um, hi who is this?_

 _Uh it's me Cammie._

 _Oh what a surprise what's up Cam?_

 _Um I just wanted to know if you would like to date me again me and that jerk Zach are over. "_ sorry Zach _"_ I said

 _Uh really I'm sorry to hear that you and Zach are over._

 _I'm not_

 _Uh sure? I'll be your boyfriend again?_

The gang burst out laughing what a jerk (sorry to fans that love Josh)

 _Um, sorry Josh my friend told me to do this as a dare. Uh, bye um I'm really sorry say hi to Deedee for me_

 _Ok bye I wasn't really sure anyways um Cammie_

 _Yeah?_

 _Is Zach still your boyfriend?_

 _Yeah fiance actually._

That made the gang laugh even harder and Zach to smirk.

 _Oh uh congratulations then bye._

 _Bye Jim- I mean Josh._

 **Call ended.**

I started laughing and kissed Zach which turned out to be a hot makeout session that lasted for 6 minutes. That made everyone laugh even harder that they were actually crying! Well time to choose my victim. I ask Zach who to pick to get my revenge for talking to Josh. He says Grant. PERFECT! *insert evil laughter*

"Grant truth or dare?" and that was all it took to make him stop laughing. Ha this should be fun. I give Zach a peck in the lips and we don't normally show PDA(Public Display of Affection). But right know I love my boyfriend even more. No me and Zach are not engaged...yet. But we are dating and yes I REALLY love Zach... a lot. If it was the end of the world and I had to choose between Josh or Zach I would absolutely positively choose Zach.

* * *

 **And cut. So here's chapter 8 and I am so proud of myself for updating 2 chapters both written that day. Yay. Thank you so much to my followers and for your support and not giving up on me.**

 **-Nicole**


	9. Are you up for it?

**Previously:**

 **It's Grant's turn and he is scared because his girlfriend pissed Zach and Cammie off and they want revenge.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to MusicManipulator my first follower. :):):) Anyways here is chapter 9.**

* * *

 **Grant's POV:**

"Grant truth or dare?"asked Cammie.

"Let me think...dare."I said.

Wrong Answer.

She smiled at me then kissed Zach and whispered something that sounded like this " That idiot fell for it. REVENGE TIME."

Wow. Since when do those two show PDA?! Everyone also had a confused look on their faces and exchanging glances.

Of course I being the stupid one had to say something stupid.

"Since when did you two start showing PDA? What's next? Showing PDA in front of Josh?"

"Since we wanted to. Stop asking stupid questions Grant. Let us tell you the dare!" they snapped.

then Cammie realized what she said and told me "Sorry. I'm just pissed about Bex's dare. Zach is also sorry right Zachy?"

"Yeah." he paused "nah you know he's always being stupid." Cammie just shrugged then nodded. Oh, whatever.

"Anyways I dare you to drumroll please-" started Cammie.

"Oh, tell me the dare already you idiot!" I exclaimed wanting to know what the dare was. Wrong thing to DO or in this case say.

"You didn't let me finish you idiot! I dare you to flirt with Tina Walters. Uh can you listen or not?!" she yelled at me angrily.

Flirt with Tina? Wait a minute. Why is Bex smiling? Hold up. Bex and Cammie can talk with their eyes. Hey they planned this! Zach must have told Cammie and Cammie told Bex. Why is life so unfair. I don't think I want to strip so I'll do it. Although my face is already red.

"I'll do it and I know I'm an idiot." I said. Huh I am so stupid. Bex snorted.

I didn't move.

" Get movin' " the whole group yelled at me.

Uhh. "Fine." I grumbled. Bex just slapped me. Everyone smirked. What's with the smirking? Zach MUST be rubbing off on us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Time Skip 10 minutes later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10 minutes it took me to flirt with Tina. 10 minutes of HELL! That was hell!

I entered the room where the whole gang were laughing at my horrified expression.

"How...did...it...go?" asked Cammie in between her giggles.

I just rolled my eyes.

"That was HELL." is all I said then I noticed something.

Cammie was on top of Zach's lap and Zach was hugging Cammie tightly to his chest. And he seemed pleased.

" This doesn't mean I like you." Bex told me.

"Whatever." I replied

"Nice your attitudes like Joe's." replied Bex mockingly.

"Whatever. Anyways... Macey truth or dare?"

She looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Finally. Dare, obvi. "

"Fine I dare you to... spread grape jelly on Preston abs and lick it all up." I said proudly.

Then Macey started blushing like crazy.

 **Macey POV:**

I started blushing like crazy.

"But we don't do that in public!" I blurted. Uh no.

"You've done this before?!" exlaimed my girl friends. Oh damnit.

I mouthed help to Preston but the only 'help' he was was when Bex jumped on top of me threatning that if I didn't tell her the details she would ruin my 'pretty face'. Otherwise Preston just sat their and smirked. Seriously what's with the smirking? Hm, oh, I've got my answer, and it one word, name, actually. Zach.

"Fine." Preston just smiled.

"Cam get me the jelly and a spoon and a knife to cut off Grant's head." I said angrily but partly pleased.

"Ok, I'll get everything but the knife. Seriously, he's a person, a mortal, not Medusa." she said.

Everyone laughed. "But he can become Medusa right? I'll make his face ugly and then cut it done." That comment made them laugh even harder.

"I'm NOT bringing the knife." Cammie said sternly.

"Jeez you just sounded like your mom Cameron." Said Bex. Cammie mimicked her and went to get the stuff except the knife.

I spread the jelly with the spoon across Preston's abs and licked it all up. I could tell Preston was enjoying this and so was I - well a little. *insert wink*

I choose my victim. "Liz truth or dare and I'll be easy on you."

"Uh, d- I mean truth." she said. OMG she was about to pick dare.

"Ok." was all I said.

I stared at her. Everyone had their attention focused on me and Liz.

" Have you ever cheated on a test?"

Liz look at me like I was crazy.

"I Elizabeth Sutton have never cheated on a test as if."

"Anyway's Zach truth or dare."

"Dare, duh, why would I pick truth right now. You can't be bad to me Lizzie."

He just got on her nerves. OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Good luck Zach.

 **Liz POV:**

He did not just say that. I'm not all good, I can be evil, can't I? Well here goes nothing.

"I dare you to...fight Cammie Morgan. She will break you. She will bruise you and you're dead man...yo?"

 **Jonas POV:**

Ok so totally did not see that coming.

 **Bex POV:**

Cammie could do all that but he's Zach she might get distracted. Though I do want to see this so I'm going to keep my mouth shut.

 **Macey POV:**

Interesting.

 **Preston POV:**

This should be uh, interesting.

 **Grant POV:**

This should be fun to watch. Mmm, this popcorn is delicious. What? Of course I'd have popcorn at hand! How could I not?

 **Cammie POV:**

I can fight Zach but I will get distracted or I can distract him. Huh I already has a plan.

 **Zach POV:**

There is no way Cammie could beat me. She can't hit me. That's for sure.

"I'll do it."

"Are you up for it Cam?"asked Liz.

"Yeah how could I not be ready."

"Ok then start." replied Liz.

* * *

 **And cut. Chapter 9 done. Awesome. See ya soon. Bye. Thank you so much for your support and patience. Until next time.**

 **-Nicole :):):)**


	10. Trouble?

**Previously:**

 **"Ok then start."replied Liz.**

* * *

 **Cammie's POV:**

Go Lizzie.

We both look at each other. He has a determined look on his face. I guess so do I.

I'm not gonna make it easy. _I_ am Cameron Ann _Morgan_ remember. I'm a _Morgan_ and I'm not easy to beat.

Yeah I'm determined to win and I'm **_NOT_** going to be the distracted one, he is.

We're in the middle of the circle that the gang made.

We started fighting. I dodged his kicks, while he dodged my punches. I managed to fit him and he also managed to hit me.

Time to distract him.

I started to lean in as if to kiss him and he started to lean and... I grabbed his wrist, whispered " Sorry babe, but I _NEVER_ lose." and flipped him clean off his feet.

Everyone started laughing. "Way to go Cam!"my friends cheered.

"And Cammie wins!" said Bex our referee.

"Congratulations Gallagher Girl."said Zach. He held out his hand to shake it.

Big Mistake.

Now he swept clean off my feet.

"That does NOT count Zachary."I said

He cringed. He hated being called Zachary. He preferred Zach SO much better.

 **Zach's POV:**

This should teach Cammie her lesson.

I put my hand out so she could shake it she took it.

Big Mistake.

I swept her clean off her feet.

She landed on the floor with a thud.

"That does NOT count Zachary." she said.

I cringed. She KNOWS I _**HATE**_ being called Zachary. Ugh... actually forget I even said that. That was just... so not...me, ya know.

Everyone was laughing even harder than before.

Anyways time to choose my victim.I have a name.

Grant.

"Grant truth or dare." He looked at me as if I was crazy.

 **Grant POV:**

I looked at him as if he was crazy. Which he was! Well not literally.

"Are you freaking kidding me! I was already your girlfriends victim!" I screamed at him

"I don't freaking CARE!" he screamed back. We actually started fighting-as in throwing punches and our girlfriends had to stop it.

"Okay, whatever, Dare DUH!" I said.

"Great, now he has Joe's attitude what has the world come to. Anyway's I dare you to...call Bex's parents and ask them for her hand in marriage."

"What is WRONG with YOU?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THEY"LL DO TO ME, YOU BASTARD,IDIOT, BI-"I started screaming but was cut off by Cammie. I am so furious right now.

"HELL NO! YOU ARE _NOT_ GONNA EVER CALL MY BOYFRIEND THAT AND DON"T YOU START SAYING THE B WORD IN _MY_ ROOM AND _MY_ SCHOOL/MANSION! OR ELSE IT WILL BE THE END OF YOU GRANT NEWMAN!" She screamed.

"Are you jealous that me and Bex are a better couple than you and Zach?"I asked even angrier.

"NO!"

"That's the bad girl I know, Cameron Morgan. I love how you exploded in a fit of jealous rage."said Macey sarcastically I _think_ because what happened next I couldn't explain.

"IT WASN'T A FIT OF JEALOUS RAGE!"then her cheeks turned red.

Then the girls (Bex, Liz, and Macey) looked embarassed, but, Macey looked sheepish. "Oops sorry Cam."

We-meaning the guys-stared at Cam and Cam sank down in her seat. "Cam?"we asked.

Her face was as red as a tomato. "Let's just say I have been a little bad in the past and exploded in a fit of jealous rage."she said her voice barely above a whisper.

 **Cammie's POV:**

"Are you jealous that me and Bex are a better couple than you and Zach?"Grant asked me angrily.

"NO!" I exclaimed.

"That's the bad girl I know, Cameron Morgan. I love how you exploded into a fit of jealous rage."said Macey

"IT WASN'T A FIT OF JEALOUS RAGE!"then my cheeks turned red.

Then the girls (Bex, Liz, and Macey) looked embarassed, but, Macey looked sheepish. "Oops sorry Cam."

The guys looked at me. "Cam?" the guys asked.

My face was as red as a tomato. "Let's just say I have been a little bad in the past and exploded into a fit of jealous rage."I said my voice barely above a whisper "Can we not talk about it? Anyways can we continue the game?"

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah said Zach. "Aw honey don't worry I will never leave you." he said to my embarassed look which was combined with a sheepish look. I nodded.

"Okay I'll do the dare for Cam even if I die." Grant said he winked at me. I laughed. "Thanks." I said beaming.

 **Zach's POV:**

"Are you jealous that me and Bex are a better couple than you and Zach?"Grant asked Cam angrily.

"NO!" she exclaimed.

"That's the bad girl I know, Cameron Morgan. I love how you exploded into a fit of jealous rage."said Macey

"IT WASN'T A FIT OF JEALOUS RAGE!"then her cheeks turned red.

Then the girls (Bex, Liz, and Macey) looked embarassed, but, Macey looked sheepish. "Oops sorry Cam."

The guys looked at her. "Cam?" the we asked.

Her face was as red as a tomato. "Let's just say I have been a little bad in the past and exploded into a fit of jealous rage."She said her voice barely above a whisper "Can we not talk about it? Anyways can we continue the game?"

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah,"I replied. "Aw honey don't worry I will never leave you." I added to my girlfriends embarassed look which was combined with a sheepish look. Cam nodded.

"Okay I'll do the dare for Cam even if I die." Grant said he winked at Cam. My Gallagher Girl laughed. "Thanks." Cammie said beaming.

I pulled her into my lap and kissed her. Someone *cough* Bex *cough* interrupted us by clearing her throat.

Cam looked at me and smiled and whispered "thank you" and kissed my cheek.

 **Grant's POV:**

"Does anyone have a phone." I asked.

"Here." said Cam while handing me her iphone 5s. I smiled at her gratefully. "Thanks Cam."

I dialed the Baxter's wish me luck. :):):):)

 _Grant Italics, italics underlined:_

 _Hello_

 _Who is this? Cammie?_

 _Uh n-no it's Grant Bex's boyfriend._

 _Oh why are you using Cameron's phone then hmm?_

 _She let me use it._

 _Oh in that case what do you need?_

 _Um well uh I wanted to ask you if I can have Bex's had in marriage?_

 _WHAT? You are 18 years old what is WRONG with YOU! OF Course NOT!_

 _S-_

 _NO! WHAT IS BLOODY WRONG WITH YOU! AS IF I'D GIVE YOU MY BLESSING!_

"Pass me the phone."said Bex. Hmm this should be interesting.

 **Same as before except now Bex is italics**

 _YOU BASTARD YOU_BI-_

 _DADDY! Calm down this was a dare no worries he was not serious I'll see you in London. Kay?_

 _Ok Rebecca I'll see you in London. That was BLODDY crazy. See you soon bye._

 **Call ended.**

Everyone was on the floor laughing. That was hilarious. Although I could've died.

When everyone calmed themselves down I choose my victim.

"Liz truth or dare."

"Are you serious?!" she exclaimed

I just laughed. This should be fun.

 **Liz's POV:**

"Are you serious?!" I exclaimed.

Grant just laughed.

"Um, well I choose..."

* * *

 **And cut. Hope this chapter was Goode.**

 **-Nicole :):)**


	11. Seriously Girls?

**Previously:**

 **Grant just laughed. "Um, well I choose..."**

* * *

 **Liz POV:**

"Um, well I choose...truth."

He smiled at me evily. Oh no, what did I do wrong?

"Ok, Lizzie, are you ready?"

"Uh-ha"I said nodding.

"Who is the best looking teacher you've ever had?" he said.

The girls- including mine- faces were flushed. All the girls at Gallagher agreed on this and the boys I know are going to do faces and tell us that that is disgusting. I rather do this question than strip.

" Mr.S."I whispered. There was no way I was saying that out loud, look at me my face was already red!

"Huh what was that?"he said although I highly doubt he didn't hear me, I mean he's a spy, but he is pretty stupid too! I mean that guy can hardly keep a secret and yet he's a spy!

"I said Mr. Soloman." I replied.

By now all the girls faces were red. Like 10 different shades of red. Oh Cam looks like she just the worst day ever.😯 I feel sorry for her. Zach is definitely gonna hold that against her. Oh, now I know why she looks like that.😕

The boys stared at us, gawking.

Zach was the first to snap back to life/reality whichever.

"Mr.S, really Cam?" he asked his girlfriend who was really red faced.

"Yeah." exclaimed the boys backing up Zach.

"Really, Bex?"

"Really, Macey?"

"Really, Lizzie?" said our oh so kind boyfriends. (note the sarcasm)

"Well, he is hot, and all the girls at Gallagher agree on that. Now, _PLEASE_ don't tell Joe that! He and I think mom will hold it up against me. Well, mom would most likely punish me and I don't want that now do I? She would take away my privliages of seeing you." said Cammie protecting my honor.

 **Cammie POV:**

"Well, he is hot, and all the girls at Gallagher agree on that. Now, _PLEASE_ don't tell Joe that! He and I think mom will hold it up against me. Well, mom would most likely punish me and I don't want that now do I? She would take away my privliages of seeing you." I said protecting poor Lizzie's honor. I was batting my eyelashes at him.

He sighed and muttered something about "Stupid adorableness".

I smiled triumphantly ** _._**

"Okay movin on. Lizzie choose... your victim per say." I told her cause this conversation about Soloman was done. Over. Finished. Final de la conversation.

"Okay Cammie truth or dare?"

"Lizzie I just defended you! How could you?" I laughed. "Dare Lizzie obvi." I winked at her.

She nodded she understood I was just kidding. Plus my voice was full of laughter.

"Um I dare you to... a little help here." she cried.

The boys whispered to her. Oh no boys well these boys are more competitive and well disgusting. Lizzie smiled. This has ought to be bad.

"I dare you to, drumroll please, do a lap dance on Zach."she said smiling.

The girls were giving me looks. The boys were smiling at us. And Zach,well,Zach was smirking but I swear he was blushing, and believe me he never loses his cool. Typical, the smirking I mean. I just sat there gawking at her.

Then I totally lost. "Estas LOCA!" I screamed at her(translatinon: Are you CRAZY!).

She just started laughing. And everyone sat there with their eye brows raised.

Then they look at me awaiting an answer.

"In public? Like in front of everyone here?"I managed to squeak.

"Yeah, unless you want to do it in front of Soloman."she said.

The color of Zach and I's faces drained. *Gulp* Soloman. Oh no there is no way I'm doing neither.

I was wearing a tank top, a purple t-shirt on top, purple socks, pajama pants, and of course undergarments.

Zach looked at me. I sighed.

"Why, Lizzie? Why me? I'm pretty sure you could of asked Mace to do that because she and Preston have probably done it before." I joked.

But once Macey and Preston started blushing like crazy the message was clear. They have done that before. Eww, it's like having a mental image of Mr.M in my mind, gross!

"Really! You have...wow!"we screamed at her. Oh, 'we' as in the girls.

I stared at her slightly amused.

"Anyways back to reality. I will...strip. I'm sorry but there is just no way I'm doing that."I stated. "Oh, no offense Zach"

"Non taken."he told me.

Zach looked at little upset about that. I stripped off my sock.

"Hm, lets see. I choose Zach."I said while smiling.

 **Zach POV:**

"Anyways back to reality. I will...strip. I'm sorry but there is just no way I'm doing that."she stated "Oh, no offense Zach"

"Non taken."I told her.

I was a little upset about that. She stripped off her sock. Damn I tjhought she was going to strip off her shirt.

"Hm, lets see. I choose Zach." she said while smiling.

I just looked at her causally. And then, of course, I smirked. What? It's the signature Goode smirk.

"Dare." I said before she could ask the question. She looked slightly annoyed.

"Okay, , since your so brave," I said sarcastically, "I dare you to... tell Soloman you got me pregnant." she said.

The color was drained from my face completely. But I'm a Blackthorne boy I never refuse a dare.

I finally got the courage to ask- yeah I know when has Zachary Goode lost courage, but not only that I was also gawking at her-"Can I call him?"

She nodded. Goode(Pun intended) I was way too young and handsome to die.

Okay here we go.

Zach= _Italics, italics underlined=Joe_

 _Hello, Zach?_

 _Hey Joe I just have something to tell you._

 _Okay then shoot. You okay? Your voice is a bit shaky._

 _Please don't kill me after I say this._

 _Zach you're scaring me_

 _I got Cammie pregnant_

 _WHAT! ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS!_

 _Joe just listen-_

 _No I WILL ABSOULUTELY NOT LISTEN! YOU'RE 18 FOR GOD'S SAKE! I' WILL ABSOULUTELY BE TELLING YOUR FATHER! HOW COULD YOU?! I'M SO GOING TO- wait a minute...that was a dare wasn't it. I know you're a fan of that game!_

 _Yeah it was a dare from Cammie. Can you believe it! I'm going to pass you to Cammie so she can apologize for scaring you like that._

"Hey, I'm insulted." she exclaimed.

 _HaHa yeah please or tell her I will tell Rachel_

 _Okay here ya go Cam. You so OWE me_

 _Teenagers these days! Actually teenager spies these days._

 **Same** **as before except that Cammie is italics now**

Cammie shot me a mean look. Her eyes told me "You are SO in trouble!"

 _Hey Joe sorry about that but ya know Zach he said he would never be scared of anything but his cockiness will get him no where so I decided to prove him wrong ya know._

"Hey! You SO owe me!" I yelled at her.

 _That's true. Ha, the only thing that scares him is me. HaHaHa! Good bye Cam and you're not in trouble in fact I'm impressed. Bye Cammie._

 _Bye Joe._

 **Call ended.**

Everyone was on the floor laughing. Cam just looked satisfied. My jaw dropped.

"I SO hate you." I told her. She just shrugged and smiled sweetly.

"Stupid adorableness."I muttered. She laughed that sweet laugh that I love. She knows that I can never stay mad at her and she can never stay mad at me either.

"Movin' on from the phone call that could have killed me. Did you want me, your boyfriend, to be dead Morgan? Anyways Preston truth or dare?"

She cringed. That means I want revenge. Sweet sweet revenge. Then she just shrugged. "Eh, I am a Morgan and I don't freaking care cause I'm freaking awesome." She said😎

He turned pale. I am no softy. Okay thats partly a lie because I become a softy with Cam. I'm so glad me and Cam pulverised the Circle of Cavan. Although technically Cam was the one who vanished the C.O.C. but now all I care about is that my mom is dead and will never bother or hurt Cammie and I ever again. Finally, the love of my life is safe.

 **Preston POV:**

I turned pale. Zachary Goode is _no_ softy. Okay, technically he is a softy but only with Cam.

"Dare."I said bravely. I sounded braver than I was. At least he is **_NOT_ ** a repeat **_NOT_** Bex Baxter!

He smirked at me. Oh no! I have a bad feeling about this! Oh man, Oh man!

"I dare you to...

* * *

 **And cut. Happy New Year.**

 **-Nicole**


	12. This is gonna be funny

**Previously:**

 **He smirked at me. Oh no! I have a bad feeling about this! Oh man, Oh man!** **"I dare you to...**

* * *

 **Preston POV:**

"I dare you to...wear a bikini, sing California Girls by Katty Perry, and dance to it infront of Joe." Said that bastard that we call Zach.

Every one started laughing.

My face was red.

I shook my head no. There was NO way I'm doing that dare! Joe would probably grab me and kill me.

Then Bex opened her _big mouth_.

"I thought you were brave not a total coward guess I was wrong. Mace & Cam what do you see in him. Especially you Mace, do you not see his stupidness."

I turned even redder at this comment. Geez would people ever drop this topic?! They think because I took Cam into the embassy in Rome while she was on the run, that something happened between us. And I swear to God nothing happened between us. Plus Cam remembers now and she can say that what they think is wrong. Do they want Zach to kill me?! Seriously, Zach's hand are balled into fists right now and Cammie just turned red. Then she turned to Zach and whispered some that suspiciously sounded like "Nothing ever happened he just helped me and thats it. I love you always have, always will. K?" Zach nodded and Cam smiled.

 **Cammie POV:**

"I thought you were brave not a total coward guess I was wrong. Mace & Cam what do you see in him. Especially you Mace, do you not see his stupidness."

 _I_ turned red. Zachs hand were already balled into fists. Why don't they drop that topic already? Nothing happened between me and Preston. Ugh. I hate them sometimes. I turned to Zach, "Nothing ever happened he just helped me and thats it. I love you always have, always will. K?" Zach nodded and Ismiled.

Was Bex trying to kill Preston. But now I'm sure Preston will do the dare. Because Bex sure knows how to get on peoples nerves. Good luck Preston cause you'll need it. Seriously, he might not come back alive! I'm glad I'm not him. And OMG my boyfriend is way more evil than I thought! Anyway's here we go!

 **Preston POV:**

"I'll do it." I said angrily. I'm no _coward_! I'm Preston _Winters._ Bex smiled evily. Only then did I realize what I had just done. Oh no. I'm in knee-deep trouble. Let's hope I come out alive. :|

 **Zach POV:**

We're watching Preston. Man, this is funny. Even, Abby came out of her room to see what all this chaos is about. Hold up. My dad came out of her room and his hair and Abby's hair looks like they just had...Oh no, eww I did not need that image in my head! Gross! I looked over at Cammie and noticed she was also looking at them too. She looked horrified and disgusted all in one! Then she must of sensed my gaze on her and stared at me before telling me, "I REALLY didn't need to know that! Uh, that's gross, disgusting actually. I'm going to have nightmares! I really didn't need to have that image in my head of _my_ aunt and _your_ dad, Ugh!"she shivered 'Thier wrecking my vibe". Then she smiled at me and kissed me. We pulled away after a few seconds just in time to see my dad and Cam's aunt explode into a fit of laughter at what Preston was wearing but also at Joe's face. It was priceless. Me and my beautiful girlfriend took out our iphones and took pictures of Preston's red face and "clothes" and Joe's face which was priceless. Seriously, he looked like he was about to claw his eyes out! We were laughing by the end of the song Preston looked like a red japaleno! This was the best dare I've ever given! I'm awesome, I know. Preston would kill me if he could. I know that. Cam knows that. And so does everyone. I'm proud of myself. I'm the best, yeah!

 **Joe's** **POV** _(A little treat for my fans)_ :

I was starting to fall asleep when I heard a knock on my door. I was still awake, you see, because I was still impressed by Jonas's sword fighting skills. Man, for a boy who can't punch, can't do a round-house kick, or even kick hard, he sure has skills for sword fighting! Ugh, anyways who is it now? Do people understand that I need my sleep?! I stood up, murmuring to myself and opened the door and their was something I _so_ did not expect. This was quite the scene. There in front of me was Preston wearing a bikini! My eyes got wide and my jaw dropped to the floor. Am I dreaming. No, wait there is a radio next to him and he's putting a song? Yes then a song started playing. And Preston started doing some movements and thats when I realized he was singing California Girls Then Abby and Townsend came to see what the hell was going on here. Then they started laughing. I felt like I was bout to claw my eyes out, because believe me you do not want to see this. When the song was over I slammed the door in his face cause I did not want to see this. Now bye. I'm out.

 **Preston POV:**

"Bex truth or dare?" I was going to kill her for what she put me through.


	13. My type of Revenge

**Previously:**

 **"Bex truth or dare?" I was going to kill her for what she put me through.**

* * *

 **Bex POV:**

"Bex truth or dare?"said Preston. Haha, he still look a tomato and u should have seen Joe's face! That was hysterical!

Anyways I looked at him like I was bored out of my mind. "Uh, hello, are you awake? Um, let me think...Dare, DUH!"I exclaimed in his face (literally).

He looked at me, shock written all over his face but he quickly recovered. I guess those lessons with Cam are paying off! Lets see what he's got! *insert evil laugh*😈

"I dare you to... have seven minutes in heaven with Jason and let him give you a hickey." That bastard told me. That is definitely a bloody no! 😒 But I have to do it because I'm a Gallagher Girl and I ain't giving up that easily child. So I have to kiss Jason and he has a crush by crush I mean a HUGE crush on me! My face must have held a disgusted expression😝 and Preston that bloody bastard looked very by very I mean _very_ pleased😏 because the guys burst out laughing with Liz cause she can never hold in her laughter meanwhile the other girls were shaking and I thought they might be cold but then realization hit me and I suddenly knew they were shaking of laughter. I think Cammie was about to laugh out loud cause she buried her face into Zachary'so chest. Well time for my answer cause I've been sitting here with my mouth open about to catch flies😲. Which I guess made them laugh even harder because Macey and Cam were already laughing out loud and they were crying 😂😂 glad I could oh who am I kidding even Cammie is better at sarcasm than me! ME! My heart is broken💔!

"Fine you Bastard, you idiot, you midget, fu-"I started saying while Preston with an insulted look said at the same time"Excuse mee! A midget! I am insulted!Why, I am no bastard, you yourself are the bastard, idiot, bitch, fu-" but we got interrupted by Cammie who yelled at us outraged "Excuse me, but I'm on Preston's side, sorry Bex, but u asked for it! And, HELL NO! You are NOT gonna claw each others eyes out! Do you have ANY idea how much TROUBLE the WHOLE GANG would be in if they found one of you-" but then an very angry Cammie was cut of by an outraged and definitely angry, furious(whichever you prefer)Zach who _also_ yelled at us, finishing what Cammie had started, "DEAD! DEAD! FOR GOODNESS SAKE, JUST ANSWER THE FREAKING QUESTION PEOPLE, DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT?!"he yelled. If u want to know Zach is very dangerous when he is furious or angry and Cammie's the same except when its morning cause she is no morning person. Must have pissed her out. Oops. :|

"I'll strip, there is no way I'm doing that cause A)That is disgusting, B)It's like cheating on your boyfriend, and finally C)It's _Jason,_ for Pete's sake!"I told them. I was about to strip but something stopped me well, okay not something but I noticed something.

They stared at me and Cam as if we were aliens or grown two heads!

"What?"me and cam said in unison.

Zach was the first to speak or in this case recover from his, um...stage? Then that stupid jerk...actually we all know who the real stupid jerk is right? It should really be obvious cause everyone know its Grant yet I'm in love with him. That sounds weird right? Anyways back to real life.

"Nothing. Just that we were wondering when you two switched places is all."Then that idiot had the nerve to smirk. I lunged myself at him ready to **_kill_** him, but of course Grant held me back and Cammie lunged in front of Zach ready to save her so called "hot" boyfriend. Then I let out a growl and thats when Cammie started backing away.

And then Zach opened his big mouth of course. Well, Grant also opened his mouth to speak but Zach beat him to it.

"Since when do you list things cause thats my girlfriends thing and Cammie never bursts out in anger!"then of course me and Cam were about to hurt Zach if it weren't for Grant and Preston who held us back.

We kicked them were the sun does not shine-if you know what I mean and then I asked Cam, "Will you do the honors?" and Cammie nodded. Meanwhile the boys were groaning in pain. Humph, you never, I repeat **_never_** hold a Gallagher Girl back ever!

Cammie, then took Zach by the shirt, pushed him against the wall, smirked, something certain someone *cough*Zach*cough* had to do with, and then in unison, we yelled, "Shut the hell up Zach!"well thats what Cammie said while I said "Shut the bloody hell up Zach!". Everyone snickered.

"Can I strip my other sock know?"I asked.

Everyone nodded. I stripped down my other sock.

 **Cammie POV:**

So, let me explain this to you. Bex was wearing a shirt, pants, and socks, but, is sockless now, due to her previous strip. Macey is wearing a tank top, shorts and by shorts I don't mean regular shorts, no, these were short shorts, and Lizzie was wearing a sweater, tank top, shorts, and socks, and last, but, not least I was wearing a tank top, a t-shirt, & purple socks.

Anyways time for Bex to choose her victim.

"Um...Cammie truth or dare?"

Aww, come on! Zach just...uh. It's the second time he does the second time he does this to me. The first time was before we went to Blackthorne(GG4).

"Um...truth."I told her. Honestly, I'm afraid of Bex's dare.

"Did you ever...hate...Zach?"she asked me. Uh no! I'm in big trouble.

"OHHH!"everyone said well that is except for Zach.

He looked at me. Uh boy! Well here goes nothing.

"Uh...well...um...yes, bu-"I started but got cut of from everyone's "WHAT?!" meanwhile Zach looked hurt. "BUT, it was because he was so annoying at the time. Uh, no offense Zach." But all he said was, "Like how much did you hate me?"well lets not say said cause he squeaked. SQUEAKED! That's so not Zach. I turned red like REALLY red. "Oh no, why did I even ask?"he muttered. "Um, enough to push you down a flight of stairs."I mumbled. He looked at me shocked. "Should we tell him the rest Cam?" He looked at me even more hurt. "What rest?"I asked now confused. Zach looked relieved. "Well, when we said Lizzie would spy on Jonas, Bex spys on Grant, and you spy/honeypot Zach you whined 'Why do I have to do Zach?' or something like that."said Macey. Me,Liz, and Bex turned red. "You girls spied/honeypotted us?"the guys asked. "MACEY! Was that _information_ necessary?!"we exclaimed. The boys snickered. "Oh, shut up!"

"Okay, sure, uh-huh, lets go with that."

"Uhh, Boys, they're so annoying."

They feinged hurt.

"You guys are **_SO_** immature!"

"Hey!"

"You asked for it!"

"Fine."

"Uh hate to break this girls vs. boys quarell but we got to get this game movin." I asked cause this was about to get out of hand.

"Movin on," I said making my tone sharp cause they were still shooting each other death glares. "Sorry Zach but I had to do what I had to do." I told him

"S'okay" he replied smiling. SMILING! A genuine smile. Who knew I would bring it out of him? I did, duh!

"Anyways Macey truth or dare?" I asked evil dripping from my voice and her face was priceless! It was a mix of a shocked and Terrified look. Everyone snickered. "Oh shut up!" She exclaimed. Ha this ought to be fun cause I'm getting revenge cause she spilled the girls secret that we honeypotted the guys well Zach, Jonas, and stupid Grant. Hmm I'm already cooking up some evil dares. Macey shot me a glare but I just shrugged. I'm not backing down no way! Revenge time. :):) I smirked at her causing Macey to turn pale cause all the girls had clam looks but our eyes spelled revenge well not literally.

"Why me?" She whined

"Don't know u figure it out."

"Uh!"

"I'll show u some...art!"Macey told I got an idea.

"Okay, then, gather round everyone, cause today Macey's gonna teach you the art of kissing pillows."

Macey groaned. While we snickered.

"dare"

"I dare you to..."

* * *

 **Thank u to all my readers who have waited almost two weeks to update but I will update soon I'm already working on the next chapter and please don't lose hope on me I hope u liked this chapter and thank you my reviewers for your sweet comments of my previous chapters I am so thankful until next time**

 **-Nicole**


	14. U want to play dirty I'll play DIRTY

**Previously:**

 **"Okay, then, gather round everyone, cause today Macey's gonna teach you the art of kissing pillows."**

 **Macey groaned. While we snickered.**

 **"dare"**

 **"I dare you to..."**

* * *

 **Macey's POV:**

"I dare you to...twerk in front of Edward Townsend."she said a smirk plastered on her face. I turned red. I gawked at Cam. Like does she know who I am. We want revenge on the boys not on each other. Well she wants to play dirty, I'll play dirty. I wouldnt be Macey Mchenry If i didnt play dirty right? I'll let this one drop. But get on my nerves one more freaking time, we'll see who is a real spy and who's the coward! *insert evil cackle* Watch out guys cause here I come! Everyone snickered and then it seemed that something hit them, a random thought popped into their head because everyone stopped snickering all of a sudden. Everyone stared at Cam and Cammie must have sensed stares on her because she asked, "What?" and everyone just stared at her incredulously. Grant being the retarded one said, "What happened to sweet innocent Cammie?"Grant said.

Cammie just raised her eyebrows. So much for a response Cam!

"Uh, Grant, Grant, Grant, are you sure you are not confusing me with Liz, it's obvious that I'm not innocent."

His response was a "Huh?"

Cammie sighed. "Everyone knows I'm not innocent anymore, I know how to kill remember."

Again his reply was a "Huh?"

"UHHH! Can BOYS get any stupider?! I killed Dr. Steve and the Circles last heir."she said slowly as if she was talking to a child.

"Ohhhhhh."was Grants reply.

"Uh u know Cammie breaking up with Zach would have been more funner to see and _of course_ less stupider!"I gave me a funny look. "Oh, but thats gonna break his heart, poor guy!"exclaimed Bex. Me and Cammie looked at each other thinking the same thing.

 **Cammie's POV:**

"Oh, but thats gonna break his heart, poor guy!"exclaimed Bex. Me and Macey looked at each other thinking the same thing.

"OH MY GOSH! BEX SHOWS SYMPATHY?! ARE U SERIOUS?! THE WORLDS GONNA END IN 5...4...3...2...1!"Mace and I yelled.

Bex rolled her eyes. The boys snickered. Liz smirked something certain some one *cough* Zach *cough* had something to do with.

Zach nodded agreeing which let me tell you was pretty stupid and that's when it hit him because then Zach realized what Macey said. Zach then lunged for Macey if it weren't for me and Jonas he would've and could've killed Macey(which wouldn't really bother me because of what she just said. I know right, Jonas helped me but I guess when he wants something done I guess it's done. *insert shrug*

Zach then let out a growl. Jonas backed away. Coward. Well, I mean Zach is dangerous when he is in this type of mode so I don't blame him.

"okay Movin on Macey are you gonna do the freakin dare?"I asked.

I really wanted to know. "I'll do it." Mace muttered but since I'm a spy I heard so I decided to tease her.

"what was that huh?"

"Nothing! I won't do it!"Macey said.

"Uh huh u said u would do it liar!"

she sighed. Haha that's what she gets for being a liar!

 **Maceys POV:**

Damn it she heard me. Right shes a spy of course she can hear me! Ughhhhh!

This is going to be humiliating plus I'm pretty sure Townsend is going to give me a stern lecture.

Well I was still thinking about what Townsend was going to do to me when they all screamed "GO!"

"Okay jeez. Okay going no need t-"I started but cut of by Cammie well technically not Cammie but Cammie got cut of by Zach who got cut of by Bex you get me?

"Just go twe-"

"Twerk and lets see what dear da-"

"his dad has to say about it!"Bex finished for them grinning evily.

And this happens to me for opening my big mouth ugh!

Well here goes nothing!:(

* * *

Okay I'm in front of Townsend's door. Okay time to get this party started. I took a deep breath and knocked. He opened the door rubbing his eyes sleeply before throwing a punch that I dodged. "It's me Macey Agent Townsend."I told him

He looked at me before saying "Oh. Well hello what a suprise but what are you doing here it's ... 3 in the morning?" he said checking his internal clock.

I took a deep breath before saying "This."

Then I twerked in front of him and when I turned around I noticed that Abby and Joe had woken up to see what was going on here I started running away but Solomon and Townsend caught me by the arm.

"Shit." I muttered.

After they caught me they said, "Not so fast young lady!" Abby stood there snickering before saying "How 'bout we give her a sex talk and detention."

"Hell no!" I yelled.

"Fine two weeks of detention and you have to help in the labs."said Townsend.

"Fine and oh just because Cammie's aunt is your girlfriend it doesn't mean you can have sex here at gallagher ya know. Ugh I don't think I feel comfortable letting you touch me considering your...adventure with her."I told him pointing to Abby. I'm in so much trouble already why not share my thoughts.

"Oh. Eso explica el pelo y todo ese ruido! ¿Seriamente? Townsend espera a que le diga a Cammie para que se lo diga a Rachel. Usted debe ver el rostro de Rachel cuando ella escucha esto de su propia hija! Oh y Cammie me ayuda a hacer ciertas cosas. Supongo que podemos reducir su detención durante 1 semana y 5 días, pero todavía está ayudando en el laboratorio ." Solomon told me.

"Anyways," Townsend said shooting me a glare, pah!, Cammie could've done better, "We need to give you that sex talk." He grinned evily.

"Oh no." I sighed.

So after 10 minutes of hell I finally returned to my suite. Everybody was laughing like crazy.

"Post that on youtube Liz." said Bex

"What?!" But I was too late Liz had already uploaded it to youtube.

"I'll let you off the hook this once. Just because I opened my BIG mouth." I huffed.

"Okay Jonas truth or dare?"

He turned pale. Hah. This should be interesting.

 **Jonas POV:**

I turned pale oh no.

* * *

 **Thank You guys who supported me and have waited for me to update but I have been working on a project and a story for ELA and its been really hard thank you so much. Love you.:):)**

 **-Nicole**


	15. WHAT!

**Previously:**

 **"Okay Jonas truth or dare?"**

 **He turned pale. Hah. This should be interesting.**

 **Jonas POV:**

 **I turned pale oh no.**

* * *

 **Jonas POV:**

What?! Why me?! OMG I'm freaking out! Oh no, I just sounded like a girl! Eww.

I looked at everyone. "Um, truth?"

Macey sighed. I guess just cause I choose dare one time they expected me to choose dare again. No thanks.

Then Macey grinned evily. Ok, now I really should be scared.

"Okay, Jonas. Did you ever...like...Cammie or Bex?"

Liz glared. Grant and Zach looked about ready to kill me. I gulped and looked at the girls who were victims to this question.

Cammie looked shocked, angry and murderous, while Bex looked shocked,angry, disgusted, and murderous. Macey sat there smiling.

Cammie recovered and shouted, "Hell no, you did not just ask that freakin' weird question that is making our boyfriends want kill Jonas and putting us in the _spotlight!_ I am so close to killing you even though my face is red and I resemble a _tomato!"_

Bex jumped in and joined Cammie by saying, "Lizzie might never be nice to you again and that is disgusting oh ewww! My boyfriend wants to murder you-" Cammie cleared her throat, " _Our_ boyfriends want to kill you and...Jonas looks like he wants to kill or knock you out!"

"Ya done threatening me?" Macey asked calmly...too calmly.

"Uh...no I don't like any of them." I lied. What I kinda liked her but not so much like I liked Liz.

Liz looked relieved. But then Macey said one thing that made the girls flip out.

"Your lying?" Macey asked.

The boys gasped. I know right. Their so dumb.

"Mace thats a stupid question." Cammie pointed out.

"Uh-huh." Liz added.

"Liz have you ever heard the expression duh." Bex said in a tone that told me I had one minute to say who i liked or else I was toast.

The boys were keeping their panic inside them. Oh great now there's suspense in the room. Ugh.

"Okay, Cammie?"

Cammie was drinking water which I don't know where she got that from but she spit it out when she heard her name. "What?!"

I laughed awkwardly.

"Awkward." said Macey in a sing song voice.

"Macey saying awkward makes this even more awkward." Cammie said.

"You are so dead."muttered Zach.

"But, But, I liked Liz more." I said stuttering nervously while Liz looked hurt. "Hey but I liked Liz more...if that makes Zach want to kill me any less."

"Uh...no."

Cammie just stared at me.

"I'm never talking to you again Jonas." Liz told me.

"What?!"

"You heard me."

Cammie looked between me and Liz. "Hmmm."

What I wanted to ask her but I didn't.

Cammie looked at Zach no doubt that she was thinking.

"Come on guys break it up. This can't change anything he said used to but he obvi likes you way more cause you're his girlfriend. Come on. We're all in this together." Cammie told them.

Zach looked at Cammie who smiled warmly but confidently at him and them his anger faded. "Cams got a point you guys come on Liz."

"Yeah we're all in this together oh fine I forgive you Jonas." Liz said.

"Liz don't hu-" Cammie and Macey started but it was too late she was already hugging me and possibly killing me.

"Liz...can't...breathe." I managed out.

"Oopsie daisies."

 **Cammie's POV:**

That was weird.

 **Zach's POV:**

He's lucky I didn't kill him.

 **Jonas's POV:**

We all chuckled.

"Alright...I never said that. Anyways Bex truth or dare."

She scoffed. "Dare, midget."

"Bex..."Cammie warned.

"What evs."

Cammie rolled her eyes.

 **Bex's POV:**

He seriously didn't just ask me that question! It's obviously dare.

"Whatcha got?" I asked him.

He seemed to think about it and asked an unexpected question.

"What were you and Cammie talking about when you saw Zach and Grant on the bench in D.C.?"

Cammie and I gawked at him. How did he know about that?

"Seriously?!" Cammie exclaimed.

Everyone wanted to hear our answer.

Cammie groaned. Zach smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face or you will get a well deserved slap."

He kept that smirk up. I was about to beat him up when Cammie slapped him.

"Owww!"

Cammie raise an eyebrow. "You deserved that."

He sighed.

 **Jonas's POV:**

I knew cause the guys told me that when they tailed them that they we're talking about something. I'm just so curious.

 **Cammie's POV:**

Zach sighed. I sighed.

"Alright might as well tell you" I said.

Bex looked at me unsure. I nodded before telling them.

"Well we were talking about the boys and Bex said they're cute but I said that it's all great until certain someone gets their memory erased and then Bex looked at me and said that I'm not over Josh and then I got a bit defensive saying I'm completely over Josh and that's basically it."

"Okay." Jonas replied.

 **Bex's POV:**

"Zach truth or dare?" I asked.

I needed to spice this game up I knew how. *insert evil smile*

* * *

 **Sorry, sorry. I've been gone so long but I was working on my project and working hard singing for the concert that's this Thursday. THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO READS THIS CHAPTER!**

 **-Sincerely Nicole**


	16. You've got to be kidding me!

**Previously:**

 **Bex's POV:**

" **Zach truth or dare?" I asked.**

 **I needed to spice this game up I knew how. *insert evil smile***

* * *

 **Zach's POV:**

"Truth." I said. honestly I'm scared of Baxter. Like she's cool and everything but when it comes to dares...it's just too dangerous.

Everyone looked at me incredulous. Cammie looked at me with her eyebrows raised. "Oh, Goode," Bex taunted,I knew too well she was _never_ going to let me live this one down. "Are you scared?!"

I scoffed. "No, as if." I said calmly and might I add cool. Not to sound like...Jonas, per say...I'm really scared inside because Baxter makes Truth _and_ Dare seem dangerous.

She shot me an evil smile. Uh oh...I'm gonna be pulverized. "Okayyy, then...well...Is it true...that...you have...sex dreams about..." -then she flashed me an evil look-"Cammie."

I'm pretty sure I was sweating bullets right now and I heard Cammie shriek "WHAT?!" then she looked at me and I was bright red. I'm never gonna live this one down.

"Oh, holy shit, tell me its not true! Zach. Zach! ZACH?! Have you...? You know had _those_ dreams?" Cammie asked panicking but at the end I saw blush creeping up her cheeks. I got enough courage to smirk. I looked at my best friends. They were all holding back laughs and Grant held a sheepish expression telling me Bex had done something-most likely convinced Grant by seducing him-to make me spill about those wonderful... but secret dreams. The girls-Macy and Liz-looked at me incredulously. I felt myself turning red again until the unexpected-like unexpected, unexpected-happened.

"Aww, Cammie why don't tell Zachy about your naughty dreams, hmm?"

I looked at Cammie with a raised eyebrow.

Then she yelled, "BEX!"

 **Cammie's POV:**

Zach looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

Then I yelled, "BEX!"

"What?" she said innocently but I know better.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW TO SHUT UP?! STOP TALKING CRAP!"

"Hmm?"

"UGH!" I was probably fuming. Everyone looked shocked about me having naughty dreams. Well...*insert sheepish laugh* its true. He's so...hot, sexy even. But I would never tell him that to his face because he would never let me live this down.

"Okay, uh...umm...ok lets make a deal...you say if you...ya know...and I confess too." That's what Zach told me with hopefulness in his eyes so I agreed and his face lit up like he was just given a puppy for christmas.

"Yes...sometimes." I confessed turning red.

 **Zach's POV:**

"Yes...sometimes." Cammie confessed turning red. I always dreamt of it since...I started dreaming of marrying Cammie and having a family with her. But I haven't told her yet. I'm planning to buy her a engagement ring.

Yet I told her about the dreams. "All the time."

Then she kissed my fiercely. It was full on passion which I loved. Meanwhile Bex was mad that her plan on embarrassing us back fired. The others were whistling. When we pulled back 5 minutes I asked, "What was that for?"

"Nothing...everything. I love you." she told me with smile.

"I love you too." I told her with a smile. Yes a real smile not a smirk.

"ANYWAYS!" Bex yelled interrupting us making everyone-including Cammie and I-glare.

"You just ruined a perfect Zammie moment! Good thing I took a photo so I can upload it into Zach and Cammie's instagram accounts." Macey said.

Cam and I looked at each other. "Zammie?" we asked at the same time.

"Yeah." she said in a duh voice thankfully though Liz explained.

"Zammie is your ship name for Zach and Cammie. It's cute in my opinion."

Cam and I smiled. Cam is 19 and I'm 18. Since it's February my birthdays next month, the 7th of March to be exact, which later on would make March be the most memorable month of the year. ( A.n. I don't know zach's birthday so i made this up) Cam just turned 19 a month ago.

"Ok, moving on with the game." Grant said his eyes roaming up and down Bex's body.

"Hey!" Bex barked. "Eyes up here."

Everyone snickered. Oh Grant.

Then I smirked. "So, Cammie truth or dare?"

Cammie glared at me. I'm so in trouble.

"Dare."she growled.

"Ok...I dare you to...prank call your mom and say you are pregnant."

"I freaking hate you." She was sweating bullets.

"Mhm."

"You're a jerk, Zachary."

"Yeah, yeah, I get that a lot." I said. I don't know why I said that but I did.

"You realize...nevermind."

I shrugged it off.

 **Cammie's POV:**

"Can I borrow someones phone." I asked. I was asking anyone in particular.

"Here." Preston handed me his iphone 6.

Underlined=Cammie, and **bold Rachel Morgan:**

 **Hello?**

Hi, mom it's Cammie Morgan.

 **Hey Cammie how are you? Kiddo why are you calling me at 3:59 in the morning? Is something wrong?**

Uh...um...no. I just wanted to say hi.

 **Kiddo you sound nervous. I'm going to ask again. Is something _wrong?_**

Uh...no...yes...maybe...look mom please don't kill me or Zach when I say this

 **kiddo you're scaring me. Kiddo spit it out already. You're worrying me.**

Ok...I'm...

 **No...that can't be it...please tell me it's not what i think...**

I'm...pregnant...

 **What?! Oh MY GOD CAMERON, YOU"RE PREGNANT?!**

The others burst out laughing.

'What?!' I heard in the phone. Uh oh...Joe heard that?!

 _(Same as before only that now Joe is bold.)_

 **HELLO!**

Uh...uh...uh...I mean...Hi?

 **I'm gonna kill Zachary Alexander Goode! I swear!**

Joe-Joe...

 **NO! DON'T JOE ME! HE IS A DEAD MAN! HE _CHOSE_ HIS FATE!**

I heard Zach stop laughing. I knew this was gonna happen. Just didn't tell him.

JOE! LISTEN IT'S A _PRANK_! YOU _HEARD_? IT'S JUST A PRANK!

 **I _hate_ you...**

I _know._ It's natural. But _you hate Zach more_ right.

 **Oh...that's _true_...right.**

Mhmm.

 **Cammie! You _scared_ me! I'm your _mother!_ Please don't _ever_ do that again! ** (Did that on purpose. Now Rachel Morgan is talking not Joe)

Sorry mom. I promise I won't do it again but Zach _dared_ me. 

**Okay kiddo. I'm tired _so_ good night.**

Night mom.

 _Call ended._

Ugh. Glad that's over. Now. Zach.

"Zach, you are a dead man you heard me. A _dead_ man."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. As _if_ I give a damn. Now lets get this game on the road."

"You are crap. I don't now why I'm dating you."

"HEY!"

"Yeah, well you deserved that shity comment! Sorry, for calling you crap though."

"It's okay...I think...? Anyways-" but then Liz cut him off.

"JUST FUCKING FORGET ABOUT THAT FUCKING STUPID COMMENT! MOVE ON IDIOT!"

We all stared at her in shock.

"Oopsie daises."

"Anyways...Jonas truth or dare?" I asked.

This was gonna be fun. I think I know how to spice this game up.

He gulped.

"Dare."

He fell for it. Good luck with this dare Jonas cause you are going down.

"I dare you to..."

* * *

 **Hey guys or gals. I'm sups sorry about being MIA for a while. Long story short I've been very busy with school stuff-ugh homework-and with chorus with another concert coming up-it's all very stressing- I think I'm gonna wrap it up. I'm not sure. If I make a decision I'll tell you guys. Thanks to anybody who read this. Espeacially to Music Manipulator for being here through my whole story. Love you guys. thanks for waiting this long. Too long. I love you so much. Thank you.**

 **-Sincerely Nicole**


	17. Roasts, Roasts, and MORE Roasts

**Previously:**

 **"Anyways...Jonas truth or dare?" I asked.**

 **This was gonna be fun. I think I know how to spice this game up.**

 **He gulped.**

 **"Dare."**

 **He fell for it. Good luck with this dare Jonas cause you are going down.**

 **"I dare you to..."**

* * *

 **Jonas's POV:**

"I dare you to...Call the 7th contact in your phone and sing them 30 seconds of a song that the group chooses...Oh! _And_ if she hangs up before your 30 seconds are up you have to fight... _Bex_." Cammie finished with a winning smile.

Everyone is snickering. Oh no. I know who my 7th contact is and it's bad. They all know who my 7th contact is. And they're making me fight _Bex_ if my 7th contact hangs up before the 30 seconds are up!

Damn it.

I picked up my iphone 5s and reached the 7th contact which was my her _mom. Her mom._

"What song?" I scowled.

" _I'm a Barbie Girl. Any problems?_ " Cammie replied in a tone that said _I'm totally chill with this._

"Yes, there is a _HUGE_ problem! I'm gonna be singing this to your _mom."_

"I know. That's the _point."_

 _"I hate you."_

 _"_ Me too, Jonas. _Me too."_

I glared at her. She just shrugged.

I sighed. Everyone snickered.

"This is for your good, Jonas." Grant says.

" _No it's not!"_ I shrieked.

"Just sing the freaking song!" Bex called out.

"Ugh!"

"Put it on speaker!" Preston squealed. i know right? He _squealed!_ Weirdo. Nerd. Oh no wait! I'm a nerd. Wow. I just offended myself!

I'm such an idiot. Not that I would say that out loud. They would hold that against me. I'm just too smart for that.

Jeez. I'm such a nerd. God, I sound like such a nerd. Jeez I got to lay off the nerd pills.

Wow, I'm still talking nerd about how I'm a nerd.

I need to chill. Okay, now I sound like either Zach or Grant or maybe Preston.

I'd rather stay nerd. I'm a nerd. Yeah, I'm such a nerd. Okay i should stop talking about how I'm a nerd.

I can be stupid sometimes.

I'm here yapping about how I'm a _nerd._

Oh my GOSH! Jonas STOP talking about how you're a nerd.

Jeez.

Moving on. You see I can be a nerd sometimes...okay, _all the time_ but ya know I'm such a nerd so I keep talking...no not talking blabbing about how I'm a ner-

"JONAS! SNAP OUT OF IT!" they all yelled in unison.

"Okay...jeez!"

 **Bold-Jonas;** Rachel Morgan

 _Call started:_

Hello?

 **Hi! Mrs. Morgan. I've got a song for you!**

Oh! Uh...how...fascinating? Yeah, fascinating!

"Mhmm." Macey murmured loud enough for me to hear.

 **Um...Ok...uh...here's the song...**

Uh...okay?

 **Hiya Barbie**

 **Hi Ken!**  
 **Do you want to go for a ride?**  
 **Sure Ken**  
 **Jump in**

 **I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world**  
 **Life in plastic, it's fantastic**  
 **You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**  
 **Imagination, life is your creation**

 **Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

 _Call ended_

They were laughing so hard right now and Cammie and Zach and Bex were laughing _so hard_ their faces were red and they were crying!

 _"Uh oh!"_ I whimpered.

Bex smiled wickedly.

Everyone was still laughing. They sounded like dying hyenas.

"Fight time!"

"You know what? I'll strip...yeah...I'll strip!" I said.

"Nope...yeah...no...you can't back out now...so ya," said Macey.

I groaned.

Come on Jonas you can do it...I _hope..._

"Go Jonas Go!" Grant cheered.

"Start!"said Cammie.

Bex grabbed my hand and flipped me to the ground. I stood up and punched Bex in the mouth.

Amusement flickered in Bex and Cammie's eyes.

Then out of no where Bex roundhouse kicked me (ok well attempted to) but I grabbed her foot and twisted causing Bex to fall. Rage filled Bex's eyes making me scared.

She grabbed me flipped me and then grabbed me again and made me stand up and then she kicked me...in the...you know where. I groaned.

"Oohh!" everyone said in unison.`

Grant...Grant...Grant...that stupid jerk had to say, "Why in the penis?"

Everybody started shaking with laughter.

Bex rolled her eyes, "Because...it's-"

"Your favorite part of the male body?" Grant questioned.

Everyone laughed out loud.

"LOL," Macey laughed out.

After 5 freaking minutes of hell/pain I stood up and went to sit next to Liz.

"Preston, truth or dare?" I growled. Well I don't care-that I growled- cause I got _kicked_ in the guts by **_Bex!_**

"Uh excuse me but let me remind u that I had to wear a bikini and sing and dance to _California Girls_ in front of JOE! All thanks to Zach!" Preston said. Yeah well that **was** hilarious.

 **Preston's POV:**

"Preston, truth or dare?" Jonas growled. Yes I know. He _growled._ So unlike Jonas.

"Uh excuse me but let me remind u that I had to wear a bikini and sing and dance to _California Girls_ in front of JOE! All thanks to Zach!" I said.

Zach looked at me casually. He shrugged and smirked. "It's not my fault. And for the record _that_ was the best dare I've ever given. So consider yourself lucky."

Everyone snickered.

"I hate you..." I muttered.

"What was that? Remember...Spy." He said pointing to himself. Then he flashed his signature smirk.

"That for the record Preston _that_ was hilarious! You're so _lucky!"_ Cammie said sarcastically with a giggle.

I glared at her but Macey elbowed me and rolled her eyes and whispered, "You were damn sexy."

"Yeah right!" yelled Grant with a laugh and then everyone laughed like crazy. Teenagers. No wait...teenage spies.

I rolled my eyes. "Dare."

Jonas looked pleased for unknown reasons.

"I dare you to...seduce Cammie."

My eyes went wide and Cammie looked at me and Macey and Zach and cried, "HELL NO!"

:( I-I oh...holy shit...I don't want to strip but Zach and Macey...uh...I'm in so much trouble.

What have I gotten myself into...?

"So ya stripping or not?" asked Macey. Well more like _demanded._

"Uh..I'll do it?" I muttered.

"What?!" Zach and Macey screeched.

"I won't do it! That's what I said."

Bad thing to lie to spies. Really bad thing to do...because Bex...she ratted me out. Stupid Bex.

"No, NO, NO! He said he WOULD do IT! HE BLOODY SAID HE WOULD BLOODY DO IT!" Bex shrieked.

I drop my head in my hands.

"UGH! I'M NOT DOING IT BECAUSE I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND OK?! PLUS SHE'S MY FRIEND! PLUS I DON'T THINK I KNOW HOW TO SEDUCE SO I'M NOT DOING IT! SO I'M STRIPPING K?"

"OK jeez." Jonas responded.

"Ok. Macey truth or dare?" I asked.

My girlfriend who looked relieved looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Uh DARE!" was her response.

 **Macey's POV:**

"Uh DARE!" was my response.

I rarely choose truth.

"Ok." Preston replied. "I dare you to...kiss Zach."

"WHAT?!" Cammie and I screamed at the same time.

"That's revenge. Zach, this is for making me wear a bikini."

"Well, it's not Zach's fault you have no abs!" Cammie interjected.

Preston Glared at Cammie and everyone bit back a laugh.

 **Zach's POV:**

"Ok." Preston replied. "I dare you to...kiss Zach."

Holy Shit...

"WHAT?!" Cammie and Macey screamed at the same time.

"That's revenge. Zach, this is for making me wear a bikini."

"Well, it's not Zach's fault you have no abs!" Cammie interjected. I'm glad she said that. She just roasted Preston.

Preston Glared at Cammie and everyone bit back a laugh.

 **Cammie's POV:**

"Ok." Preston replied. "I dare you to...kiss Zach."

"WHAT?!" Macey and I screamed at the same time.

"That's revenge. Zach, this is for making me wear a bikini."

"Well, it's not Zach's fault you have no abs!" I interjected. I just roasted Preston _so bad._

Preston Glared at me and everyone bit back a laugh.

 **Liz's POV:**

 _Uh Oh!_

 **Jonas's POV:**

 _That's BAD!_

 **Bex's POV:**

WOW! Cam just roasted Preston! I'm _so proud_ of her.

 **Grant's POV:**

He just got roasted pretty bad! AND by a _girl!_ But not _any_ girl...a Gallagher Girl... _the famous Chameleon!_

 **Macey's POV:**

"THAT'S NASTY! UGH! BUT I'll do the dare _if_ Cammie gives me permission...so Cam...what do you say?" I asked

Cammie thought about it and shrugged. There was tension in the air.

"Ok."

Zach gave Cammie a funny look. "Well _I_ for one _don't_ want to do _that,_ "-Zach made a disgusted face-"because...well...it's _Mchenry."_

 _"_ Hey what's wrong with me, Goode?"

"Well...you're _not_ _my_ Gallagher Girl,"-Jeez, he's so possessive over Cam-"plus, _you're ugly."_

Everyone snickered.

" _Excuse me...! I am not ugly!"_

 _"Chase me all you want_ but _I won't_ kiss _you."_ Zach replied.

I was fuming by then.

I grabbed his shirt and kissed him for 1 second then I smacked him.

Zach looked shocked for a second then he snapped out of it and yelled, "HEY! I was supposed to run away to escape this hideous face of yours."

I glared at him and looked at Cam. Cam nodded.

She grabbed him by the shirt and they kissed for 2 minutes. When Cammie pulled away she said, "Done."

Zach looked at Cammie shocked then he kissed her forehead and as always Cammie shot him that warm smile of hers.

"Movin' on...who's next Mace?" Cammie looked so sweet but...she's _not._ She's a _Gallagher Girl._

I laughed evily. "It's...Grant."

Grant looked shocked, then he whooped, "Yeah, finally! Hashtag Mchenry!"

Bex whacked Grant upside the head. And she rolled her eyes.

Grant groaned in pain. "Salty much?" he muttered to Bex.

We all heard him and we started laughing.

 **Cammie's POV:**

Macey laughed evily. "It's...Grant."

Grant looked shocked, then he whooped, "Yeah, finally! Hashtag Mchenry!"

Bex whacked Grant upside the head. And she rolled her eyes.

Grant groaned in pain. "Salty much?" he muttered to Bex.

Ohhhh.

We all heard him and we started laughing.

Wrong thing to Say Grant Newman. Wrong thing to say.

Bex whirled on him whipping him (Literally!).

"Did you just _call me SALTY?!"_ Bex asked outraged.

I snickered. This can't get any funnier.

Then the roasts began.

"You're so ugly your mom has to tie a roast beef sandwich around your neck to get the dog to play with you." Bex started.

"You're so ugly, when your mom dropped you off at school she got a fine for littering." Grant retorted.

Bex gasped.

Everyone laughed. _This is amusing._

 **Zach's POV:**

Cam snickered. This can't possibly get any funnier.

Then the roasts began.

"You're so ugly your mom has to tie a roast beef sandwich around your neck to get the dog to play with you." Bex started.

Guess I was wrong. Go Newman. Roast Rebecca.

"You're so ugly, when your mom dropped you off at school she got a fine for littering." Grant retorted.

Bex gasped.

Everyone laughed. _This is amusing._

 _Anyways_ how 'bout Cam and I both tell you what we think and what _their_ saying-more like _roasting_. I'll take that as a yes.

 **Cam and Zach's POV:**

 **( Cammie is Underlined and Zach is normal font.** **Both of them together is italics.)**

"You're so ugly, you scared the crap out of the toilet." Bex said. Bex's eyes narrowed. She was obviously not going to be defeated.

"You so ugly, when you were born the doctor threw you out the window and the window threw you back."

 _We were laughing so hard by now we were crying._

"Which sexual position produces the ugliest children? Ask your mother." Bex stuck her tongue out. So _immature._

"You want an insult? Right, look at the mirror."

"Do you wanna lose ten pounds of ugly fat? Cut off your head."

"But you wouldn't be able to kiss me, idiot. Do you _even have a brain?"_

"Every time you go to take a picture, when you smile you burn a hole straight through the camera."

"Your so ugly when you were born your mom said 'Oh what a treasure' and your dad said 'Yeah lets bury it.'"

"You're so ugly on Halloween someone said scary costume."

"You're so ugly, you look like the grinch with plastic surgery gone wrong!" This is so hilarious they don't even know they're being filmed by Macey and Cammie and me.

"You should need a license to be that ugly.

"I was never great with girls but I have standards... I don't date ugly girls... I make them fucking ugly..." Grant told her. Her mouth hang open and she had a 'Game on, Bitch' look.

"Where do you get virgin wool from? Ugly sheep." 

"Oh snap." Macey added while snapping her fingers.

Grant rolled his eyes. "Where did you get your makeup? The clown store."

Bex gasped.

"Don't stand next to the heater, Grant."

But Grant _is_ sitting next to the heater.

"Why?" Grant questioned in a baby voice. Retard.

"Because plastic melts, bitch.

"Fuck you, bitch. I'm no fake unlike you."

"I've been called worse..." Bex started.

"Really what? A fake?"

"Your girlfriend. Problem with that sweetheart?"

"Your still _salty."_

I can't believe Grant just said he makes girls fucking ugly!

Bex was so red along with Grant we finished the video and we all yelled, "This roast battle is over!"

"Liz here. Upload this on Youtube and name it Girlfriend VS. Boyfriend Roast Battle. Ok? Thanks." Macey said.

They were to shocked that by the time they processed that there was a video showing them roast each other it was too late.

 _The Youtube video was already uploaded and we were all laughing._

 _"Bitches." was all both of them said._

"Can we get this game going?" I (Cammie) asked. (A.N. Just in case you haven't caught up)

"Okay." Grant growled.

"I dare you to...go to Abby's door and write on a piece of paper 'Fucking Bitch' and tape it on her door knock on it and get out as quickly as you can."

Grant shrugged. "Anonymous right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'm up for it."

 **Grant's POV:**

I walk to Cammie's desk and on a piece of printer paper I wrote, Fuck you, bitch!

I walked out of the room and placed it on the door (with tape).

I knocked and went to the corner like lightning.

I peeked around the corner and Abby came out and looked around and then she saw the note and read it. She gasped. "Teenagers, these days." I heard her mutter as if it was a curse.

She ripped it in half and slammed the door shut.

When I got back everyone was laughing so hard they were crying! Idiots.

I sat down kissed Bex. "Cammie truth or dare?" I asked as casual as ever.

She shrugged. "Truth, why not. And before you ask retard, it's only cause I need a break from dares."

"Oh no you didn't!" I exclaimed.

Everyone started snickering.

Cammie snapped, "Oh yeah i did! Problem?"

"Nope."

"Exactly."

"Who do you like better Zac Efron or Zach Goode?"

Cammie raised her eyebrows.

"That's easy, it's-"

"Me." Zach cut in.

"Yeah sure lets go with that..."

Everyone bit back a laugh.

Zach looked insulted but he shrugged it off and kissed her on the lips. For 2 minutes.

Ugh, sappy moments. "I think I might have changed my mind." she responded breathlessly.

"Goode."

"Quick with the pun, Goode! It's getting annoying!" Preston said.

"Okay...Bex...truth or dare...?" Cammie hesitated.

"Dare, girl."

"Uh...okay..."

"Go on..." she taunted evilly.

"I dare you to..."

* * *

 **Hey guys! :) Thanks for waiting. It's June 7. My B-Day. So I wrote a one shot and I finished this chapter. Hope you love it. Thank you so much for waiting. A shout out to Music Manipulator. Thank you so, so much...I'm really grateful.**

 **-N**


	18. Sex talks? Stripping? No Way!

**Previously:**

" **Quick with the pun, Goode! It's getting annoying!" Preston said.**

 **"Okay...Bex...truth or dare...?" Cammie hesitated.**

 **"Dare, girl."**

 **"Uh...okay..."**

 **"Go on..." she taunted evilly.**

 **"I dare you to..."**

* * *

 **Bex's POV:**

"I dare you to...skinny dip in the lake." Cammie said.

Everyone started laughing. Everyone knew how dangerous the lake was.

"What the bloody hell Cam!"

"What?"she said sweetly.

I growled but all she said was "Yikes."

Everyone looked at Cam in surprise.

"Did you just say ' _Yikes'_ to my girlfriend? I think you've gotten Zach's ego." Grant said

"Hey! What's wrong with my ego? Everything about me is _perfect._ Literally." Zach informed.

"That's what he means. What you _just_ said. It was cocky _and_ arrogant."

"I'm hurt, Gallagher Girl."

Cammie rolled her eyes. Zach sighed.

Where is this bloody going?!

Zach grabbed Cammie's arms and she gave a quick surprised yelp. Zach's arms were around Cam and he was kissing her. Well, they were kissing each other. Cammie gave a squeal and then a groan and then she punched Zach. They were still kissing but Zach pulled away with an "Ouch."

"What was that for?!" he asked.

" I could ask you the same thing. _That_ was for you grabbing me and kissing me."

" _That_ was a kiss. It was for calling me cocky and arrogant in a _damn sexy voice._ "

"First of all, I was pointing _something out_! And second of all, how the _hell_ was that _'damn sexy'_ if I kinda sounded like my _mother_?"

" I like it when you sound like your mother." he said dreamily.

I know right. He said in a bloody dreamy tone!

Zach's head was on Cammie's shoulder and she was looking at him as if he was crazy.

"Has he been _drinking_? Is he _sober?_ Is he even _okay_?" she asked worriedly.

"No, no, and yeah he's fine. When he talks or thinks about you he either looks or talks dreamily." Jonas replied.

Cammie shot him a questioning glance.

"I've been studying him.'

Cam mouthed an "Oh."

There was a silence. "So, I have to skinny dip in the lake for how long?" I asked.

"Um...for...5 minutes."

I can't believe I'm going to say this. "I'm stripping." I choked out.

Worst time of my life.

Everyone gasped and Zach smirked a smirk saying "For making _me_ strip, my Gallagher taught _you_."

"Slap that smirk of your face, Goode or else..." I threatened.

He kept that smirk on his face.

"Why you bloody idiot..." I started but then Cammie slapped him.

His smirk quickly vanished. Everyone was looking quite amused while Zach looked bemused.

" _Ouch._ What the bloody-"

"When did you turn into your father _bloody idiot?"_ Cammie asked in a British accent.

I'm not surprised it actually sounded British.

Zach blinked in surprise.

" _I am not my blood-my father!_ And what the hell was that for?!" He asked suddenly annoyed.

"For smirking. It was pretty annoying. Your face though..." She trailed of laughing. I looked around and I saw everyone was trying really hard not to laugh. What did I miss?

"What _about_ my face?" He asked cockily. What does Cam _see_ in him?!

"Your face..." she broke off laughing again. "I'm sorry..." she laughed again and everyone broke out laughing. I mean that's typical. Cammie's laugh is contagious. "It's just...your _face_...when I slapped you-your face formed a...really funny face...and it felt as if I was watching it in...slow motion..and... Oh my Jesus Christ...that was hilarious...not offense Zachy poo."

His reaction was casual. He grabbed her by the hips casually and pulled a laughing Cammie onto his lap. Everyone was sprawled on the floor laughing.

He kissed her neck, making her laughing stop. Her breathing hitched and everyone stopped laughing. We stared. Well me in horror and disgust. The others with-well, disgust.

She gasped. "Zachy! D-d-don't-stop!"

This was quite a show.

He bloody smirked. I guess he was well aware how Cam would react.

"Don't stop or stop." That cocky bastard.

She kept stuttering. "S-s-s-stop!"

When Zach finally stopped. He raised an eyebrow. Cammie just rolled her eyes and gave him a soft slap.

"Movin' on...Bexie what's your answer?" Cammie cocked an eyebrow.

"It's-no way. I'm _not_ putting my body in that lake!"

My friend was obviously shocked and so was the whole gang.

I stripped my shirt. So I was now in a black lace bra.

The boys breathing hitched. I rolled my eyes. The girls huffed at the boys.

Liz, Cammie, and Macey, all looked at each other and in unison said, "What gentlemen, our boyfriends are!"

It was so sarcastic that the boys snapped out of it. My eyebrows were raised. I rolled my eyes. 'What the bloody hell do they think you're staring at!' I wanted to yell.

 **Macey POV:**

"Uhh..." the boys started.

"That's what we thought."

They were red.

They started stammering. "I-I-b-bu-but..."

They girls rolled their eyes.

"Well, it's our hormones." The boys said.

My girlfriends snorted.

Then the boys...well...Zach...he lunged himself at Cammie and kissed her.

 **Cammie POV:**

Zach lunged toward me and kissed me. He kissed me until the scowl was no longer on my face and I kissed him back.

The boys...well...okay Zach first. I pushed him off and slapped him, but I was smiling.

Zach looked at me lovingly. A side of Zachary Goode people rarely got to see. I smiled lightly.

I saw that my girlfriends were also smiling. That was quite good. Well, everything would be good if Grant would stop staring at Bex's...uh...places...like _that._

Macey and I shared a look. She told me something with her eyes and I nodded. It was perfect.

"Get a room!" Macey said, obviously disgusted but something in her tone told you that she was _slightly_ amused.

Bex rolled her eyes. "I'll take care of that." was all she said. And then she whacked Grant upside the had and there was a loud _CRACK!_

We groaned. That must hurt. Especially to Grant who said, "What the bloody hell was that for, British Bombshell!?" He asked, obviously bewildered.

I noticed through my peripheral vision that he (My oh-so-gentlemanly-boyfriend whom I call Zach) was staring at my...uh,parts...and he was drooling.

I slapped that look off his face and the whole gang snickered. They had obviously seen how he was staring. Whoa! Wait, wait, wait...they _saw_ that!I blushed a deep crimson. Zach smirked. I-like Bex-slapped him upside the head.

"OUCH!" He yelped. "What was _that_ for?!"

" _That_ was staring at me like _that! And_ for smirking! Do you even _know_ how _annoying_ your _smirk_ can _get?!_ " With that I huffed. "Oh and that was also dedicated to your 'hormones'."I added remembering what had happened a few minutes ago. I made air quotations when I said 'hormones'.

The girls snorted in agreement and the boys looked sheepish, well except Grant. Typical Grant. Always idiotic. Yet they call him a spy

Zach rolled his eyes before realizing that I had insulted him. About his hormones.

"Hey! For your information, if you must know, my 'hormones' are in perfect shape. So are the 'hormones' of my buddies over there."

The girls and I looked at each other and rolled are eyes and replied with a "Whatever."

They think so dirty. UGH!

Ugh, teenage boys-no not teenage boys, teenage boy _spies._

Then I realized something. We kept getting distracted.

"Guys, we really should stop getting distracted." I told them.

Bex nodded. "Plus, I've already picked my victim. It's...drum roll please... Winters." She smiled like a chesire cat. Yikes.

"WHAT!" Preston-who rarely loses his cool-shrieked.

Bex just grinned evilly.

"Okay. Fine. Easy. Dare." he said. Bex narrowed her eyes.

From there things started going down south...

 **Preston's POV:**

Bex narrowed her eyes. Jeez, she's scary.

"I dare you to...do four cartwheels...Oh! And at the end cheer 'YAY!' like a cheerleader."

Now, you may think this is a lame coming from _The Rebecca Baxter_ but...au contraire, it's brilliant. Well not to me seeing as that I'm going to embarrass my self a whole lot. Thing is...I can't cartwheel. And _that's_ a HUGE problem.

"Uh..." I hesitated. "Fine...I'll do it."

Cammie flashed me a look of uncertainty. We hadn't yet finished my skills in balancing. I had a long way to go. I gave her a reassuring look. Zach saw this and smiled at me, I know he _smiled,_ a reassuring smile since he also taught me. We're up to stunts. Like doing extreme things and lets just say I'm a bit of a clutz.

I stood up and did my first cartwheel- unsuccessful by the way. I somehow managed to land on my face!

The next cartwheel I landed on my butt with a hard _THUMP_! I groaned. Then I started to remember my lessons with Zach or/and Cam. I remember Cammie saying, _Believe in your body. Have confidence. I know it sounds totally absurd but you have to trust your body. You have to work as one. It's not only you. See, when you try to flip over the person who is attacking you, you have to believe you will make the jump That you will confidently land on your two feet without stumbling. Believe. Balance. Remember the lesson where Zach made you balance those books on your head. You had confidence. You moved gracefully and in your moves I saw grace and confidence. You trusted your body. I saw it in your moves. Watch._ Then she had flipped herself over my head and landed with out stumbling. But in her moves I saw confidence and trust. Trust in her body. I see. I have to have grace and confidence and trust. She landed as light as a feather next to me. She gave me look that said "See what I mean?" And now, I guess I understood. I finally understood what the lectures Cammie Morgan and Zach (Yeah,yeah, Zach gave me some speeches too. Big deal.) Goode gave were trying to say. I finally understood. It's confidence i have in the body and mind and well, balance.

My other two cartwheels had landed beautifully if i say so myself. Cammie and Zach looked at me, obviously realizing that I understood there little speeches. They nodded approvingly. Everyone else I noticed had stopped laughing and staring in awe.

"Oh, no! It didn't go as bloody planned. Ugh. For pete's sake!" Bex whined. I know. She _whined_.

I started walking-more like sauntering- over to my seat when Bex cleared her throat and gave me an expectant look. I rolled my eyes. Did she seriously think I forgot. In a high pitched, girly voice, I said, "YAY!" While doing jazz hands lazily.

This erupted another fit of giggles around the room. That was kind of a lame dare, whatever, its not like I'm complaining.

"Liz truth or dare?" I asked. She groaned. This was going to be fun.

"Dare." She said. Whoa. Savage. Apparently, Grant thought the same thing, but being the idiot he is he yelled out pointing at Liz, "SAVAGE!"

The girls rolled their eyes. We-as in the guys-snorted. Bex replied, "You know who _else_ is a savage?"

Grant shook his head, confused.

"You." Was all Bex said then she hit him upside the head. Grant held his head, muttering, "Whatever. _She_ was a savage at hitting me."

Bex whipped around and gave her boyfriend a challenging look. Grant rolled his eyes and shook his head.

 **Liz's POV:**

Preston looked at me after the whole Savage Thing.

"Fine." He said. " I dare you to kiss the person to your left."

I paled. The person to my next was _not_ Jonas. It was...Zach.

I saw the color drain out of both Cam and Zach's faces. Cam and Zach fixed a glare at Preston. Of course, Cam's was the more intimidating that Preston backed up a inch...or two.

"Uh..." I stuttered. "Ok?"

All three of them-Cam, Zach, and Jonas-looked at me incredulous.

Then, abruptly, Cammie shrugged and said, "Eh. Go ahead. I don't mind."

Now everyone's eyes zeroed in on Cammie and we looked at her incredulously. That was _so not_ Cammie.

Cammie looked up and gave us a pointed look. "What?" she feigned innocence.

"You're basically selling me!" Zach accused.

Cammie gave him a peck in the cheek. "It's only _temporary."_

Zach glared at him girlfriend. "It's Liz, Zach-no offense-she won't bite you. Right Lizzie?"

"Non taken. And yeah. I don't bite. It's not like I'm getting HIV or anything."

 **Jonas's POV:**

"Non taken. And yeah. I don't bite. It's not like I'm getting HIV or anything." My Lizzie said. ( I know I just totally possessive. Forget I ever said that. )

Then the idiot I call my best friend, yelled out rather loudly, "NERD ALERT!"

The girls smacked their palms on their foreheads, muttering " Stupid Grant."

The guys shook their head muttering, "And we call that idiot our best friend."

Grant just shrugged. Bex looked at her boyfriend saying, "You are seriously going to be the death of me!"

Grant rolled his eyes. " Whatever."

Bex sighed. "Why am I dating you again?"

"Cause You LOVE me." was Grant's simple reply.

"Come again."

"Oh, you heard me. Don't pretend you didn't or I'll tell them what we did." Grant threatened.

Oh savage. Or...well to me. He's Challenging Rebecca Baxter but please don't tell her I called her by her full name. I can't believe her middle name is Grace! Oops! Off topic. We may continue. I really need to lay off the nerd pills. Oh no! Not this again! I really need to stop talking about how I'm a nerd and-Oh! See! Off topic. I need to chill. Literally.

Bex's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare!"

Grant gave her an evil look. Somethings about to go down.

And I have two words: Not Good.

 **Zach's POV:**

I wonder what's going on...this should be juicy.

"I didn't hear you!" Baxter protested. Well that was a lie we _all_ heard.

"Uh huh. Sure you didn't." Grant said. His voice was laced with sarcasm.

"I refuse to give in!" Typical Baxter.

"Fine." It seemed something Grant would say. But there was something in his voice that said otherwise.

Grant looked evil and I got to say that I'm a bit scared. But just for the record I _never_ said that.

"I hit third base." It was a simple, easy statement. But it wasn't.

The girls looked at Bex as if she was crazy. We all-as in the boys-looked at Grant with approval.

Cammie looked at me frantically. Right. Uh oh. I just hope he doesn't ask. But Grant being Grant just _had to ask,_ "What base _have you and Cammie_ gone up to, Zach?"

The color on Cammie's gorgeous face drained instantly. And then her cheeks flamed. I was also red. Yes, I admit it. I, Zachary Alexander Goode, am blushing.

Everyone looked at us, suspicious looks on their faces.

Mchenry being Mchenry had to ask, "Did you guys have oral sex or like full action? Because that does not seem like Cam's thing. Right Cam? Cam?"

My Gallagher Girl's cheeks flamed an even darker red. I turned even redder at Mchenry's uh...wording.

The girls gasped. Then they said in unison, " _Oh no she didn't?!"_

But the stupid guys that I apparently call my best friends said " _Oh yeah she did!"_

"Idiots." I heard Cam mumble under her breath.

Then out loud she said, " _That_ is none of your business. So I would appreciate it if you could stay out of my...uh...dating life." I nodded in agreement.

"Can we just _move on?!_ I'll do the dare. No biggie. Zach stay still. Or I'll unleash Bex on you." Liz threatened.

Zach held his hands up. Liz leaned over and pecked him in the lips and then she pulled back. "There. Happy?" she asked Preston.

He shrugged. All he said was "I have a feeling none us will end up naked. But Zach and Cammie seriously need a sex talk."

I gave him an annoyed look. Cammie gave him the Morgan Death Glare which he backed away to, instantly.

Liz was lost in thought before she said, "Grant truth or dare?"

Finally, Grant. Obviously Grant though the same cause he whopped out loud. Baxter rolled her eyes but a smile lit her face.

"Uh, dare, Lizzie!" He said. Well he practically yelled it.

 **Grant's POV:**

 _"_ I dare you to...um...flirt with...Macey?" Liz said. God this was not good. Why, _Macey?_

 _"Exuse me?!"_ Macey exclaimed. Oops! Guess I said it out loud. Yikes.

"Sorry." I apologized. Even though I didn't mean it. Everyone rolled there eyes.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but I'm stripping. And it was caused by Liz!"-everyone nodded in agreement-"Plus there is no way I'm flirting with Macey! Ew. Gross. Well, there goes my shirt." I said. Then I had a thought. "And...Macey's ugly."

Cammie, who was currently drinking water-I don't know how she gets drinks or food without us noticing-choked on it. She wiped her mouth and whirled on me looking incredulous. "Ugly and Macey are never in the same sentence! Pus those two don't even match! I don't see anything wrong with any part of her and please Grant don't think things that are so _wrong!"_ Macey smiled at Cammie. Of course. But I have my own come backs.

"Says the girl who doesn't give herself enough credit for her beauty."

"Hey!" Cammie and Zach barked. I shrugged. "At least I'm not self absorbed than _some_ people." She gave me a pointed look cause I was currently showing off my muscles. I had already stripped off my shirt. I tilted my head at her and then stuck my tongue out. I know childish but hey. I needed a comeback. Bex slammed her forehead against her palm. She pinched the bridge of her nose muttering, "Grant, Grant, Grant." What did I do _now_? But she was smiling. Suddenly Macey was grinning like a Chesire Cat and whispered something to Bex. Bex's eyes lit with mischief. Bex and Macey eyed Zach and Cammie. Cammie and Zach looked at each other then back at Macey and Bex. They shot them suspicious looks.

Bex leaned over to me and touched my abs. Damn it. That felt good. Oh great. Now I sound like a horny teenager. She smiled. Then she whispered something. I smiled. This was perfect. And that's why the following lines came out of my mouth: "Bex, truth or dare?"

And that's why Bex smiled like a Chesire Cat.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Hope you liked it. Sorry. I know it's been two months (almost) but I've a had quite an eventful summer. Well, I really hope you like it. I'm already onto the next chapter so you should expect the next chapter in about 2 weeks or so.**

 **-N**


	19. Sex Talk: Joe Solomon Style

**Previously:**

 _Bex leaned over to me and touched my abs. Damn it. That felt good. Oh great. Now I sound like a horny teenager. She smiled. Then she whispered something. I smiled. This was perfect. And that's why the following lines came out of my mouth: "Bex, truth or dare?"_

 _And that's why Bex smiled like a Chesire Cat._

* * *

 **Cammie's POV:**

I had a _really bad_ feeling. I just can't explain it. I knew Zach felt the feelings I have too.

Bex kept grinning mischievously. Grant was smirking which was a bad sign because it meant he was going to something evil. It must've been really big cause his smirk grew. I know I didn't know smirks can grow, too. Anyways, Bex was still grinning evilly and trust me when I say I'm getting worried. Mace and Bex eyed us earlier and there was an evil twinkle in their eyes. I know cause I've lived with them as my roommates. I also know cause they're my best friends.

Bex smirked when she replied, "Dare."

Grant smiled, "Fine. I dare you to call and tell him-as in Joe-that Zach and Cammie had full on blown sex." I turned red so I decided to bury my face in Zach's chest, relishing his natural smell. He smelled like cologne, musk, and...well...Zach. I love the way he smells. Anyway I could feel Zach trying to cover to up his embarrassment with a smirk. I could feel his heart racing. Not embarrassment of doing it with me-I could tell because he was murmuring in my hair soothingly- but about them knowing about our special night. Don't even get me started about that night. All I'm going to say was that it was magical. Anyways Bex smirked. "Of it'll me my pleasure." She took her phone out and dialed the phone number and there was a pause before he answered. Well, this is hell. "Put it on speaker!" Macey exclaimed. so un-Maceyish.

 **Bold-Bex;** Underlined-Joe

Hello? Rebecca what is this call due to? I'm trying to get my beauty sleep! This better be important!

 **Trust me it is. And having sex with your late best friends wife doesn't count as 'beauty sleep'.**

I glared a her.

HEY! What do you think is _so_ important,

Bex smirked at us and I flushed at least 10 different shades of red.

 **The fact that Cammie and Zach had full blown sex. And the fact that they did it without protection.**

"LIES!" Zach and I yelled. There was scary 20 second pause.

THEY DID WHAT?!

Zach and I cringed. We were in for a bad time.

 **You heard me Joe. Right now Cammie casted her head downward in shame but I know she doesn't regret it. I mean she could get pregnant cause she didn't use protection!**

Lies! She's such a liar. We did use protection...ok...you probably didn't need to know that...

Exactly. I'm guessing that Cameron and Zachary are hearing this, correct?

Zach and I cringed. No one calls us by our full names unless we're in trouble.

 **Correct.**

Ok, well Zachary you are a dead man. Cameron Ann Morgan! What were you thinking?! Zachary, Cameron, in my office _NOW!_ Oh and Zach, you're father will be in my office too. Along with your aunt, Cammie. Prepare your self's for a talk. 

_Call ended._

Zach and I looked at each other in horror. We were going to have a sex talk. Joe Solomon Style.

And trust me when I say that Zach and I _never_ wail but we couldn't help it! "Rebecca! What is _wrong_ with you?!"

Zach and I sighed. I glared at my best friend. "We did use protection." I muttered under my breathe.

"What was that?" Bex asked with a EVIL smile playing on her lips.

I rolled my eyes at her. I hesitantly made my way to the door with Zach close on my trail. I turned around causing Zach's face to collide with mine. Which of course gave Zach the perfect opportunity to give me a (possibly last) kiss. Who knows if we'll come out alive. I smiled shyly at Zach and looked over at Rebecca-yeah I had the NERVE to call her Rebecca-who was smirking. And just like that, rage consumed me. Everyone could see I was visibly flaming with rage. "Ooh! This isn't over Rebecca!" With that I spun on my heel and walked-more like stormed-away. I heard Grant mutter, "Geez, sassy." I glared ahead and yelled, "I heard you idiot!"

I was to angry to care. We heard Grant mutter, "She hurt my feelings. She's so mean. Meanie weenie." I gave Zach a "What the hell" look. He shrugged. Zach yelled, "She doesn't care, man. You're the guy that told your girlfriend you make your girlfriends fucking ugly so I wouldn't complain!" I nod in agreement. As we were about to round the corner, I yelled out, "'Meanie weenie'? Seriously, Grant?! So immature." I heard them laugh.

With that Zach and I put on our poker face. We were to corridors away and I immediately felt the anger searing down the halls. Well, into hell we go. Yipee. (Notice the sarcasm). I gave Zach a worried glance. He let out a groan. I don't blame him. Zach put his arm around me and we prepared to brace ourselves. Once we got to Joe Solomon's Office, there stood three angry teachers-well Abby was smirking, so I guess she doesn't count. Once Joe and Town-I mean Edward saw us they look at us with a very furious look on the faces. "Zachary Alexander Goode." Zach cringed. Poor Zach. I braced myself for my full name to be said out loud. The guys looked at her expectantly. But Abby only shook her head saying, "Cammie, Cammie, Cammie." Zach gave me a "What?! Seriously?!" look. The guys sighed exasperated. Abby looked at them.

"What? They're old enough to have sex and judging by my niece's nature, I would say they used protection. it just facts." The guys looked at her incredulously.

"Facts?" She nodded. "Plus, it's my squirt we're talking about. So...how was it? heard you had full action! Was he 'Goode' as he claims to be? OMG! Squirt! You're no longer a virgin! Which means you too spend a romantic night in..." I smiled at the memory. "Rome." Abby squealed. The guys rolled their eyes obviously annoyed. "They had full blown sex, Abigail. We are here to give them the talk, not to congratulate them as if they came back from a death mission." All of a sudden, my aunt went into adult form and screeched, "Cameron. Ann. Morgan!" Now it was my turn to cringe. Then out of nowhere, she asks, "Rome? When did you two go to Rome?!" Joe and Town-I mean Edward glared at us.

Zach and I looked at each other, alarmed. "Um..." we muttered.

"When?!" Joe yelled. Edward glared. Abby cracked a smile but her eyes still held anger. I gave them a tiny mischievious smile. "A month ago, we came back from a mission in Peru and Mace lended us her jet so we decided to go to Rome. And...uh..." i trailed off. Zach being Zach continued with a smile. "We started making out, then my hands went to her thighs and I think you know the rest and no we didn't do it on the jet, Macey would kill us. That's basically it." I blushed a deep crimson.

Townsend gave us a strange look. "Why would she lend you her jet?"

I cocked and eyebrow. "Cause we made a bet. If I won, I would get her private jet, if Macey won, she would get my yacht."

Joe looked bewildered. I wonder why. "You have a yacht? And Matt didn't tell me?!" Abby and I shot him funny looks. Zach and Townsend in complete amazement said in unison, "You have a yacht?!"

Abby looked at him as if he were crazy which let me tell you is highly unlikely. Then she yelled, "You gave her that yacht, you idiot!"

Realization seemed to dawn on Joe. "Oh...! Oh!" Abby mocked him then rolled her eyes.

Townsend rolled his eyes. "We get it! Joe's dumb, he has terrible memory! But these two already had sex so lets get on with the talk! It's not that bloody hard! So bloody move on! You two act like bloody children!" His english accent broke out and his faced turned redder after every sentence. Joe and Abby cringed and managed to mutter a "Fine."

Zach glanced at me and mouthed "Finally!" I nodded and mouthed an "I know right!"

The adults turned to us and Joe had this look on his face that told us, "Prepare to enter hell."

We exhaled sharply. Here we go. We're never making it out of this alive. But I have a plan.

"So. Let's start with the basics-" Joe started but Zach cut him off. "How is any of this basic?"

Joe glared at him and said, "Shut up. As I was saying-" -he shot a glare at Zach. He shrugged.-"lets start with the basics. Did or did you not...use protection?"

"I agree with Zach! How is any of this _basic?!_ " I asked completely caught off guard by the question.

"Ooh, just answer the stupid question already!" Abby snapped impatiently.

I nodded. "Yes. We did use protection."

The adults nodded. "Was it your first time or not?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Cammie."

"Yes?"

"Are you uncomfortable that it's not Zach's first time?"

"Honestly no."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you trying to find a reason to beat up Zach or to piss me off or is it genuine concern?"

"Yes, yes, and no."

I rolled my eyes. I shot them an annoyed look. This. Is. Torture.

"How did it feel when your orgasm gave?"

"Huh?" I asked. Zach just raised his eyebrows.

My aunt gave me a look of relief. "How did it feel when you...uh...what's the word I'm looking for?...oh! came."

I shrugged nonchalantly. I wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. "Eh. Okay I guess."

Zach looked at me as if was crazy. "'Okay'? Okay?! After everything, I get an okay?!" I glared at him.

I shot Abby a look that said: "We need to talk. Be back in a minute." Abby nodded. Townsend and Joe shot us a confused look. I grabbed Zach's hand and led him outside. I hope he understands because he can be a tad stubborn sometimes.

 **Zach's POV:**

Okay? Okay?! What I did to her felt beyond okay. And then she glares at me for no reason. I put on my poker face to make sure I don't give anything way. Especially my hurt feelings. To be honest, only Cam can break my heart. She led my down a corridor into a secret passageway. Her face was lit by the moonlight. She looked heavenly. She looked at me with her big blue eyes that have held me captive since we met. I wanted to forgive her but I couldn't. I just...ugh. I inhaled sharply.

"Zach?" Nothing. I gave nothing away. But Cammie being Cammie was being persistent.

"Zach?" She sing-songed. Then her tone became softer. "Zach, please answer me." I knew she meant it as a statement but it came out as a plea. I turned my back to her. I heard my Gallagher Girl sigh. I'm becoming soft. Not good. But it's just the effect she has on me.

"Zach? Zachy?" she whined half heartedly. She was tired of playing games. I could tell.

"Blackthorne Boy?" She placed her manicured hand on by shoulder and lightly turned me around. She gave me a warm smile. Her hand caressed my cheek and moved along my jaw. It was calming; soothing. But I still didn't let my guard down. Then she asked, "Don't you want to get out of there so we can continue playing truth or dare? I want to get out of there. So if I give them what they want to hear...we can get out of there faster. Ok?"

I leaned into her touch. I breathed her in. Cammie. My Gallagher Girl. Her scent was intoxicating. It was one of the reasons why our make out session in Rome turned out to be more. I couldn't help it anymore. Her face was only inches away from mine (3.5 inches to be exact). I needed to kiss her. She cocked an eyebrow at me. It was the same look that she gave me in Rome. It was...alluring. I leaned in, crashing my lips onto hers, which took her by surprise. She stumbled back and I caught her by the waist. She was too stunned to respond for a moment. Then she wrappped her arms around my neck. She kissed me back fiercely. Then she broke it. "Aww!" I whined. She laughed. "Come on!" She said pulling my hand. " I told Abby to give us a minute and it's been 3.5 minutes! Come on! You're so whiny!" She told me with a cute poute. Then I remembered Joe. Her hand was already in mine so I pulled her and ran to the door where everyone stood with raised brows. "Told you." Cam muttered. "I bet you the we're having sex again." Muttered my dad. Cammie glared at him and he took a sharp breath. "Never mind."

Joe led us inside and resumed the talk. "So you have no idea what that is do you?"

"Am I supposed to know what that is...?" Cammie asked.

"Uh...yeah...I'm pretty sure you are..." Joe told Cammie. I could tell Cammie felt really awkward in this situation. She looked at Joe weirdly and said "Uh..." Her face turned redder by the second. Joe raised his eyebrows. Abby took pity on Cammie and clapped her hands and said, "Okay. Movin' on."

Joe nodded. "So Zach..." I raised my hands in annoyance. He rolled his eyes. This is the worst day of my life. Cammie blinked and looked like she was silently pleading with Abby. Abby looked reluctant. I think she gave in when she gave a short nod. "Joe...I think Bex did this on purpose. You know Rebecca and how she gets when she wants something. She might be hiding something. Cammie do you know why she would send you here...ya know..to Joe..which equals hell. Especially since you're still red." Cammie all of a sudden turned a bit evil.

"Oh yeah. Bex, Grant, Zach and I were playing truth or dare yesterday and Grant asked if we..you know...he told us he had...um...he hit third base with Bex...so when we turned red...they decided to call you and tell you because you know, Bex is dating an idiot."

Abby and everyone else nodded. She was right. "Ok. Lets give them the talk instead. Who's up for a little phone call?" Abby asked with an evil glint in her eyes. Yikes.

My dad and Joe, said, "Let's do this." They put it in speaker.

 **Phone call: Joe: _italics_ and Bex:underline **

Hello? Joe?

 _. I would like to talk to you. Along with your parents and Grant_

Um...why? Is it important?

 _As a matter of fact, yes, it is indeed important. Which is why I have already contacted your parents._

You . Called. My. _Parents?!_ Why would you do that?!

 _Because. I have heard about your sexual relationship with and that you hit third base which results in the talk. So...since your parents are here. In Roseville it's so much easier since I don't hav to call them._

They're. _HERE?!_ But they never told me! 

_There is such a thing as a surprise. Oh...your parents are on. You wanna talk to them?_

 _I'll take that as a yes._

What?! No!

 _Oops. Too late._

 **Phone call: Bex's parents: Boldunderlined**

 **Hello?**

 _Grace and Abe nice to hear from you._

 **Joe. You said Rebecca had..,That with her bloody idiotic boyfriend.**

Hey!

 **Rebecca.**

Um...mom, dad. Hi...how are you? 

**How are we? _How are we?!_ We were fine bloody fine until Joe Solomon told us you had sex with your bloody boyfriend! Have you bloody lost your mind? For Pete's sake!**

Um...

 _Um is right Rebecca. Hey Grace and Abe I say we give them the talk. You know...our style._

 _Oh God no! Please no!_

 **We so agree with you Joe. The talk is what they need. And let's just say that's going to take a while. And let's make it unforgettable.**

Bex?! They're gonna scar is for life! Shut up, Grant! They can hear you! They're not deaf you now! 

**Hello Grant. Are you ready? We'll be there in 3.45 minutes. See ya there.**

Bex! This is all your fault! What?! What did you just say Grant?! Ok, fine if it's my fault then why are you sitting there like an idiot chewing your nails like a coward? Hm? Shut up! 

**Bloody idiots.**

 _I couldn't agree more. See you here?_

 **Yeah we're two minutes away.**

 _Ok. See you here. Bye._

 **Bye.**

Bye mom, dad. I hate you Joe. 

**Call ended.**

 **Cammie's POV:**

Zach and I were heading toward my room when we passed Mr and . They looked at me tired. I wouldn't blame them. I mean it is 4:07 in the morning. grabbed my arm. They smiled at me their way of saying hello to me. "Cammie, darling, I need you to tell Rebecca to meet us in Joe Solomon's office. Now!" she told me. I jumped startled when she practically screamed 'Now!'. She saw and apologized. They saw Zach and waved an awkward hello. Zach, himself, seemed uncomfortable and said an awkward hello. Mr. Baxter held out a hand to Zach and a startled look crossed his face but he recovered quickly. He shook his hand. They started to leave and gave me a look and I nodded. We walked to the door and opened it and we walked in. Everybody looked at us. They looked shocked. I'm pretty sure they were expecting looks of horror in our faces. I mean It was a Sex Talk:Joe Solomon Style and that's just harsh. Then they looked at Bex and Grant. Both looked pale. Then they looked at us. Then back at them. I took notice that Grant was chewing on non-existent nails. The rest were hiding their laughs. We smirked. Damn it! Zach's rubbing off on us! We sat down and we looked at Bex and Grant. I told them, "You're mom told us to tell you that you two need to go to Mr.Solomon's office now." I empathized 'now' by raising my voice to a yell. They nodded and left looking pale. What they didn't know is that we had bugged them. 15 minutes after we left we heard something hilarious. "Mr. Baxter I can explain sir. We meant no harm. It's just that your daughter is a goddess in bed. I mean she's so damn sexy...you wouldn't believe!" Grant said idiotic Grant. We started giggling. A second after he said that we heard a sharp _CRACK!_ We all winced. That must have hurt therefore followed by a "OW! Sorry!" By Grant and a "Bloody idiotic boy! What the bloody hell do you bloody see in him?! He's so damn stupid!" By Mr. Baxter. We were laughing so hard by then we were practically holding our stomachs. 20 minutes after that Bex and Grant came in looking as if they entered hell. I mean believe me. They'll be scarred for life! They just had a sex talk: Joe Solomon Style. They looked at Zach and I. "What?" We asked innocently. "That. Was. _Hell!"_ We all burst out laughing except Grant and Bex. They probably will never have sex again although I doubt that. They glared at us. "Moving on!" They barked. We held our hands up in mock surrender. Ok. Jonas looked at me. "Cammie go on. Pick your victim." I nodded. "But it's my turn!" Bex exclaimed. Liz looked at her, " You're a bit too dangerous right now." She nodded and sighed. I looked around and found my victim. "Macey truth or dare?" I asked. She looked at me as if were her hero. Then she screamed out, "Hallelujah! Finally! Cammie you are my savior!" I rolled my eyes. And then she looked at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Oh it's on! "Dare. Duh." I cocked an eyebrow. "Ok then. I dare you to...

 **Thank you SO, _SO_ much for waiting on me. I've been busy but I am going to try to post another chapter in like 3 weeks. Stay with me. This story's almost at its end. I think I'll post 3 more chapters and that's it. Hope you're enjoying this story it would mean a lot. Thank you. **

**-N**


	20. Dares, Dares and a Truth

**Previously: "Cammie go on. Pick your victim." I nodded. "But it's my turn!" Bex exclaimed. Liz looked at her, " You're a bit too dangerous right now." She nodded and sighed. I looked around and found my victim. "Macey truth or dare?" I asked. She looked at me as if were her hero. Then she screamed out, "Hallelujah! Finally! Cammie you are my savior!" I rolled my eyes. And then she looked at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Oh it's on! "Dare. Duh." I cocked an eyebrow. "Ok then. I dare you to..."**

 **Macey's POV:**

Hopefully this won't be like the last dare Cammie gave me. I shuddered remembering the "talk" they gave me and that I have to help out in the labs next week. Cammie looked at me and said "I dare you to...call your dad and tell him you got pregnant." I stared at her shocked. The others were giggling giddly, no doubt wanting to hear what my father was going to say. I rolled my eyes. This wouldn't be that bad...I hope.

"Ok. Game on! I'm so doing this." I told them. After I realized what I said I mumbled "Shit! I'm so screwed."

The others were looking at me expectantly. Ooh. I have a plan...

"Um...hello? Mace?" Liz said.

"What?" I asked in return.

"Are you going to start...?"

"Huh?"

The others looked annoyed. "Hurrry up!" They all yelled.

"Damn! Ok, ok!"

Ok...wish me luck...

"Put it on speaker." Said Grant who looked like a kid who was getting a puppy for Christmas.

I nodded.

Ok. _Now_ wish me luck...

 **Bold: Macey** , Underlined: Macey's parents

Hello?

 **Hi dad. I have something to tell u...**

Are you ok? You seem nervous.

 **Um...please promise me you won't kill us...**

"Us"? What is that supposed to mean? Macey...

 **Well...**

Well...?

 **It's just that...I'm pregnant...**

Oh ok...

Then there was a silence for a good 10 seconds as if my dad were processing the information.

Wait...

Another ten seconds. And then...

Wait...WHAT?! What the _fuck_ do you mean you're pregnant?! 

In the background I heard my mom say, " _What?_ Are you serious?!" Then my dad talked again

Pregnant?! With who's baby?!

I smiled evilly at Preston. Everyone's eyes widened. Cammie smirked. Preston paled. He looked at me and muttered, "Aw shit." Zach snickered. Everyone smiled mischievously. Zach whispered, "My girlfriend is awesome for giving that dare. Mchenry, tell him. I can't wait to see this." Preston looked at Zach and said, "You're screwed, man. You hear me? Screwed. Let's just say Cammie taught me a technique and I'm willing to test it on you." Zach shrugged. Then my father spoke again. Well he yelled but whatever.

WITH WHO'S BABY?!

 **Oh. That's easy. With Preston.**

20 seconds of silence. Preston paled even more. Everyone snickered. Then Preston said, "Cam?"

Cammie cocked a brow. "Hm?"

"Please tell me you _didn't_ know this was gonna happen..."

Cammie smirked. "Ooh...you see Preston. I did. You know, the game was missing some more fun. This is what I call fun. Plus...I think everyone is entertained here, right?" Everyone nodded. Then Cammie winked at me. And I remembered the cause of the game. For us to get our revenge on the boys. Yas. We're finally back on track. And this time, it's staying that way...well I hope. Then Cammie gave Preston a small smile, "Also...that was for pulling a prank on me a few weeks back were u decided to handcuff me to the PE Barn and leave me there while throwing the key away and dumping a bucket of water on me." Preston smirked. "That was a good prank. Plus...you managed to escape 30 minutes later."

"Yeah. With the help of my bobby-pins. Except the fact that I ended up soaking wet."

 _WITH PRESTON?! What the fuck!_ That boy is _dead_ you hear me? _Dead._

 **But daddy. I love him...**

I'm going to pass the phone to your mother. She's furious Macey Elizabeth Mchenry!

"Oh. Well now we know your middle name." Liz said. I gave her a seriously look. She shrugged.

Macey.

I rolled my eyes.

 **Mother.**

Congratulations! I can't wait to see my grandson in a few months! 

**Grandson? What the-**

Or granddaughter! OMG! I can't wait.

My dad and I at the same time yelled out, "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Macey! Language! Babies can hear from where they are you know. 

**Um...the hell?! Mom. This was a dare. I'm not actually pregnant. I'm sorry to disappoint? I don't even know what to think anymore. Goodbye mom.**

 _Call ended._

The fuck?

"Grandson or granddaughter?! What the hell is going on in that womens mind?!" I yelled out. Cammie looked at me with a crazed expression.

"That was weird! 'I can't wait to see my grandson'? Like the hec? What is wrong with her?! I've met your mom and you looked annoyed every second but this is a whole new level!" Cammie exclaimed.

"I agree" was my respond. "Anyways... on with the game."

Everyone nodded but I could see everyone was laughing except Cammie, Preston, and I. What is wrong with them?

"My victim will be Grant!" I said.

Grant yelled out "Yeah! Finally! Mchenry, you a life saver, bitch!" I glared at him. "Don't push it, _bitch._ "

He shrugged.

"Ok. Truth or-" I started but was cut off by Grant.

"Dare!" I rolled my eyes.

"Ok. I dare you to...tell us the _most embarrassing moment of your life."_

Preston and Zach started laughing. Cammie looked at Zach and shot us a baffled expression. "What the hell?! Why Macey!" Grant whined. "Ugh fine. Just cause I don't wanna strip!"

Jonas looked at him in a panicked expression. What's going on here?

 **Jonas' POV:**

Shit, shit, shit, shit! I'm so screwed because of this! Not only is it one of Grants most embarrassing moments (and trust me, Grant has a _lot_ ) I'm included because it was a flipping bet! Help meh! I'm screwed!

"Jonas? You ok? You're really red..." Liz said with concern. I swallowed. "I'm fine." I lied. I could tell she didn't believe me but I didn't want her to worry. She nodded.

Grant suddenly turned red as he was about to tell the story. Well imma pass you to Grant so he can tell you.

 **Grant's POV:**

Ok imma tell the story. Wish me luck.

"So it all began back in the summer of..."

Bex interrupted me by saying "Cut the crap and get on with actual story!" Shit! This girl knows me better than I thought. Well then I'm fucked up. I raised my hands in mock surrender.

"Ok ok. It happened the summer after we graduated. You guys from Gallagher and us from Blackthorne and Preston from some school in Rome I think. So it was after noon and we decided to hit the beach all of us. And Jonas had abs by then I mean like boy finally!" Jonas shot me a death glare "And these hot beach chicks were trying to grab our attention. And by hot I mean they were _hot!"_ I think Cammie got mad by me saying "hot beach chicks" while the others were turning red. Cammie said through gritted teeth, "Grant. If you keep saying the word ' _hot beach chicks'_ one more time I am more than _willing_ to _kill_ you. You understand. I don't think any of you boys would like me _flirting_ with _Patrick_ , now would you?" Zach paled and growled. Cammie looked _satisfied_. Patrick was Zach's enemy after all. Patrick's always after Cammie and trying to prove he is a better spy than Zach. Then there was Jonas' enemy who's name is Daniel. Daniel is always trying to get Liz's attention and always trying to prove he is better than Jonas which let me tell you _he is_ not. Then there's Preston's enemy named Nick. He's always trying to prove he is better than Preston just to _date_ Macey. Then there is my enemy...Jason. That _bitch_ _can go fuck himself_ if he _thinks_ he can get _my_ girlfriend. _"That's what I thought."_ Cammie said looking innocent. This girl. Damn forget I said that. That's was _so not_ me.

"Anyways..." I looked at Cammie cautiously cause I knew what I was about to say next the girls would flip over. "So we were walking, and this random girl comes up to Zach and says 'Hey hottie. Would you like a drink? Or do you want to head toward the bedrooms...I think we could have some fun there don't you think?' She said while licking her lips." Zach looked in thought and then he said "Oh yeah! That girl was cute and blonde..." Cammie shoot him a glare. Bex looked pissed, "Imma _find this girl and kill her! Zachary you bitch_! She's _cute_?! What the _fuck_?! What is _wrong_ with you?!" Zach's eyes widened. Well _fucking shit_. He's in trouble! He looked at Cammie. She looked pissed. "Shit!" I heard Zach mutter. "Fucking shit" he muttered. "Cammie..." he started but Cammie got up walked towards the door, spun around, gave him the Morgan Death Glare, and slammed the door. Oh shit...Cammie wasn't pissed. Well she was but she was also a bit heartbroken. Shit. "Fuck!" Zach muttered. He looked worried and scared. I mean who wouldn't be scared. There are 3 Gallagher Girls here who were Cammies bffs and they were trained spies who would kill if their best friend was hurt. Bex was fuming. "Zachary _you fucking bitch! How dare you! How could you say she was 'cute and blonde' when you fucking have a girlfriend?! And she was right fucking next to you!"_ Bex screamed. Liz turned red with anger. "Fuck You Zach!" She yelled. Everyone turned to look at Liz. "What? He freaking hurt her!" Everyone nodded in understanding. Zach looked guilty. Macey said really mad, "You better go out there and find her! And you better make up for what you did. Because if she doesn't forgive you Zachary..." The threat hung in the air. " _Bex and I will personally kill you or you could become our human punching bag. Or we could just tell Joe._ " Zach ran out of the suite.

 **Cammie's POV:**

I stormed out of the room slamming the door shut. How dare he! "She was cute and blonde"?! WHAT THE FUCK?! Why...? I ran down the corridor and I did what I hated doing. I cried. Tears streamed down my cheeks. My blue eyes hadn't cried in a while. That's because I hadn't been sad...

I thought about going to Solomon and telling him what had happened. But...that wouldn't end well. I went into a secret passageway. One I thought no one would find me because none of my friends knew this passageway. But boy was I wrong.

 **Zach's POV:**

Fuck! I screwed up. And I screwed up bad. I ran down the corridor. I started searching frantically. I needed to find her and tell her that I didn't mean that. A tear slid down my cheek. I just fucking hurt the girl I love. What the fuck was I thinking! I basically started sobbing while searching for Cammie. This was so unlike me. But it's Cammie. She was the love of my life. I was planning on proposing to her. And I may just have ruined our relationship.

To make things worse, I ran into my dad and Joe. They immediately started interrogating me. So I was obligated to tell them what happened. My dad shook his head but said, " I understand the feeling." Joe on the other hand threatened me. "If you guys don't make up...your body will be floating down the Nile." Then he got up and left. My dad wiped my tears away which is mushy but whatever. "Go get your girl son." That was the encouragement he gave me. Then he decided to threaten me. "But if she is still heartbroken I'm going to kill You personally Zachary." I nodded and walked way quickly.

Then it hit me.

I knew where she might be hiding. In that passageway that she showed me. She hadn't shown that passageway to anyone but me. It was _our_ spot. I ran towards the passageway.

I ran down the passageway and there she was. She just sat there looking out the window. I could see the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. But before u could say anything she said coldly, "Go away Zach." No Zachary yet. That is a good and bad sign. "No. I'm not going anywhere." She wiped her tears away and turned to face me.

But her expression was closed...guarded.

I did this to her. Shit!

"Why?" She said allowing a little emotion to creep into her voice. That emotion was sadness.

"Cammie..." I said stepping closer but as I stepped closer she backed away.

"Cammie" I said again. I reached for her wrist.

"Don't touch me" She whimpered. I let my hand fall to my side.

A tear slid down Cammie's cheek. I wanted to cry at this point. She wasn't letting me come close to her or touch her. What have I done?

"Cammie I can explain." She looked at me.

"Explain what? There is nothing to explain. Honestly Zach...I should have seen this coming. But I didn't..."

I looked at her with tears in my eyes.

"You know whats the worst part...?"

"What?" I asked afraid to hear the answer.

"I actually thought you loved me."

Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Cammie...I _do love you._ Wait... _loved_? Cammie I'll _always love you._ "

She looked at me. I could see in her eyes that she didn't believe me.

That's when I let my walls crumble.

I put my back against the wall fell to the floor put my head in my knees and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'll _always love you, Cameron Morgan."_ I kept repeating that in between sobs and Cammie wouldn't let herself believe what I had said.

She kept saying "Stop. St-stop l-lying."

I kept repeating that until I was basically screaming that I Love her.

Cammie fell to her knees sobbing.

"I love you, Gallagher Girl." I said a final time. If she didn't come to me then I would have to give up. Give up on her and us. Give up on what I cherished most in my life. Give up _on my life._

She sobbed and sobbed. After 5 seconds she whispered , "I love you too, Blackthorne Boy."

She crawled over to me and hugged me. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. I put my head in the crook of her neck and sobbed.

"Zach...Blackthorne Boy..." She took my face in her hands and made me look at her. Her eyes glistened with tears.

" _I love you."_ She said.

And then she crashed her lips on mine. I kissed her back putting all my emotions into that one kiss. It soon became quick and heated. We broke away soon. And I whispered, "I'm sorry." She shook her head. So that kiss a goodbye kiss? For a second, i thought I lost her. Until she spoke.

"Shush. It's fine now."

"Is it?" I really doubted that.

"Yes"

"Really? Because I always screw things up. I always mess things up. I always fuck things up. I always end up hurting you. I always end up hurting everyone I love. "

"Not true."

"Stop denying what's true."

"I'm not denying anything! It's not true. You don't always end up hurting me!"

"Give me one example"

"You're so stubborn. But fine. When you lied to me about your mom-"

"You got hurt. I almost lost you"

"I didn't get hurt! Not in the way you think. You didn't almost lose me. When you lied to me about your mom, you did it because you didn't want me to see you the way everyone else did. You didn't want me to see you as Catherine. You lied to me to protect me. When I found out...when I found out about your mother I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Seeing. I was hurt. You lied to me. You could've told me. But you didn't want to risk being seen as _lose my trust._ You did it to protect me. Zach...look at me."

I looked at her.

"When _you_ hurt someone, it's never on purpose. You want them safe."

"Ok." I nodded.

She looked in thought. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" what could she possibly want to ask me?

"When we were with the pigeons...after the tombs. You kept questioning me. Got closer. You kissed me. Why?"

I smiled. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Nope"

"I did it because I missed you, Cam."

She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me lightly. "We should get back before my friends come over here with torches."

I laughed but there was a bit of fear in my laughter too. Cammie laughed "Don't worry. As long as they see I'm fine then we're good. And you live." She added with a wink. I kissed her forehead.

We ran down the corridor and into the suite.

Cammie flashed an angel-like smile. "Sup guys"

"Ok back to Grants story. Skip the part about those bitches trying to seduce you guys and get to the _juicy_ stuff." Bex said. Grant held his hands up in surrender. Then he stood up and walked over to Cam and put his arm around her. They walked to a corner from the suite. Everyone including me looked at them in surprise that is except Jonas.

"What do you know that we don't?" we asked.

"Wow that sounds like something Cammie would ask Zach." Macey said.

"Grants like Cammie's big brother. So he looks out for her. And if Zach ever decides to hurt her, Grant will practically skin Zach alive."

My eyes widened. "Fuck..."

I sat down. 3 minutes later, Cammie sauntered towards me. I pulled her into my lap. She smiled.

So now Grant is going to tell us what was embarrassing about that day. I'm laughing internally remembering. Of course Cammie shot me a funny look.

 **Grants POV:**

"Is it to late to strip?" I smiled weakly.

" _Yes!"_ Everyone yelled. I nodded. Ok here we go.

"Ok so after all that shit happened, we went back to our rooms to change into a shirt and shorts. We went to the beach after that. Those girls were still fucking eying us but I rolled my eyes. Then Zach's eyes lit up with mischief. He whispered something to Preston and kept Jonas and I in the dark. Then Zach came up to us and said, 'Preston and I bet you and Jonas can't run around the whole beach naked.' Preston snickered. Of course me being me said, 'Bring it on man!' I was then slapped by Jonas while he yelled, 'What the fuck have you gotten us into?!' at that time Jonas had gotten abs and muscles so it hurt."

Jonas looked at me. "I hate you man. I really do." He was red.

"And the next day while there were a lot of people at the beach, Jonas and I stripped or else we would owe each Preston and Zach $1,000!"

The girls shot Preston and Zach and incredulous look.

"We ran around the _whole fucking beach naked!_ Weird thing is some girls eyed us appreciatively! Honestly! Girl what the fuck! Why would you eye us like that! We're freaking naked! Anyways thats my most embarrassing moment in my life featuring Jonas." I was red. What they didn't know was that we'd lost the bet because we were too lazy to run around the _entire beach._

Zach looked at me with a smirk. Whats he up to? Jonas looked panicked. Preston looked at me with an evil look in his eye.

"That is not true." Preston said. The girls gasped. That bastard.

"Well, technically its kinda true but its not what actually happened so yeah. Here's what actually happened."

"They did do the bet. But they didn't complete it. They said and I quote, 'It was too far! The beach was too long. And we're too lazy to. Get out. We'll give you the money later.'" thats what actually happened." Zach said. "Their embarrassing moment was running around naked! That was hilarious! You should have seen their faces!" Zach and Preston started laughing. Those idiots.

"I will kill you one day, Goode. I will. Same goes to you, Winters." Jonas smirked.

"Can I be there, too?" He asked.

"Of course buddy."

"Wait." Cammie said. Everyone looked at her. "So you two idiots gave the money to the idiot I call me boyfriend and Preston?" She asked incredulously.

Zach looked hurt when she called him an idiot. "So I'm an idiot? And Preston's just Preston? What the fuck?"

"You can be a jerk sometimes. And Preston is Preston. And he was an idiot too. Happy?"

"Very." Zach replied and flashed a smile.

"Fuck you." She muttered.

He smirked. "Who was that for?"

"Bex."

"Bex? You've said that to Bex?"

"Yeah. Let's just say it was not pretty..." she looked in thought for a moment and shivered. "I wish I don't remember that day so clearly."

"Why not?"

"That's because I was so close to whipping her ass with everything I could find." Bex replies.

Zach's mouth formed an O shape. He recovered quickly.

"Ok...let's move on!" He said. "Granty-poo pick your victim."

I faked a smile at him and gave him a glare: he shrugged. Then I said the one thing that annoys him and makes Cammie stiffle her laughter.

"Ok Zachy-poo" I smiled sweetly.

He glared at me. "Fuck you man. Fuck you."

I shrugged. I don't think I gave a damn.

"Ok my victim is...drum roll please. It's someone who hasn't been picked in a while. And that person is...Jonas!" I announced.

" _Dude!"_ Jonas yelled. " _I was just embarrassed! And you pick on me! You motherfucker! I hope you burn in hell."_

"What..."Bex started.

"The..." Cammie continued.

"Hec?!" Liz finished.

"Sorry. My bad. I hung out too much with Grant and Zach. Imma start hanging out with Preston. Or Cammie. She's nice company." Jonas said.

He looked at me with a sparkle in his eye. No doubt he has a plan.

"Bring it on." He said.

Let's see if I can change that.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your best sexual experience?" I asked.

Jonas turned red. "Shit."

 **Jonas's POV:**

"What's your best sexual experience?" Grant asked.

I turned red. "Shit."

"Wait..." Macey said. "What if he's still a virgin?"

Bex asked, "Does he even know what sex is or feels like? Cause if he doesn't imma kill someone."

Cammie looked at her in disbelief.

"Trust us, Mace and Bex. He's not." Preston said. I need to reconsider my choice in friends. (A.N sorry I just had to. Lol. Couldn't help myself)

"Fine. I'll tell you."

"I can't believe he's not a virgin! I mean at least out Lizzie is still pure." Bex said. Cammie and Macey nodded. So they didn't know...

Liz turned red and Cammie was the first to notice. They communicated with their eyes.

"No way!" Cammie yelled. "There is no way! You initiated...! What? I can't believe what I'm hearing!"

Bex glared at me. "Girls!" She sounded like a sergeant. Macey and Cammie mocked her and saluted her and said, "Yes, sir!" Cammie and Macey laughed.

"Bitches, her your asses out there. Especially you, Elizabeth. We have some things to talk about." Bex stormed out of the room. Cammie and Liz both paled. Macey looked at them and said, "I'll leave her in your hands." And left. Cammie got up and walked over to Liz. "I'll make sure she doesn't kill you. But if I die. You better run." Liz nodded.

Cammie smiled lightly. "Don't worry. We're sisters. I'll always protect you. What are sisters for?"

Liz nodded. Cammie started toward the door until Liz pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thanks! Your the best, Cam!" Liz cried.

"Liz..."

She kept hugging Cammie. Apparently her grip tightened because Cammie became paler than she already was.

"Eliza!"

And Liz kept hugging.

"Eliza...can't...breathe...!"

"Oh! Oopsie daisies!"

"It's ok."

Grant looked confused. Well we all were confused.

"Cam...did you just call Liz...Eliza?" Preston asked lightly.

"Yeah. It's our thing. Especially since a certain mission in Paris." Cammie winked at Liz. What happened in Paris? Cammie walked out of the room with Lizzie on her tail. They shut the door.

"Paris?" Zach asked out loud.

"They were in a mission to Paris?" Preston asked.

"The CIA gave them a mission in Paris? Just Liz and Cammie?" Grant asked.

I smiled mischievously. "Let's do some hacking."

I managed to hack Cammie's file which was supposed to be impossible since Liz designed it. I guess u was wrong.

Everyone gasped when the saw her file. There was a picture of her, smiling, looking so care-free, her blue eyes shining. She was wearing a slightly dark shade of pink in her lips. She was wearing a casual shirt.

Zach said, "Wow...she's so cute."

Her file said this.

 **Agent: Cameron Anne Morgan CIA Legacy**

 **Code Name: Chameleon**

 **How agent gained code name: Successfully tailed her father through the pentagon mall to find out what she was getting for Christmas. Her father Agent Matthew Andrew Morgan didn't notice his daughter tailing him.**

 **Physical Appearance:**

 **Hair: Dish-Water Blonde**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Gender:Fell**

 **Parents:**

 **Mother: Rachel Elizabeth Morgan (alive)**

 **Father: Matthew Morgan (KIA)**

 **Current status : Alive**

 **Age: 19**

 **Relationships :**

 **Joshua Abrams: Civilian. Dated briefly. Almost risked the Gallagher Academy's secret to be exposed.**

 **Zachary Goode: CIA Agent. Currently dating. Helped take down the Circle.**

 **Relatives :**

 **Agent Abigail Cameron, Edward Townsend, Joesph Solomon**

 **Missions:**

 **-Operation Take Down Circle**

 **-Operation Rome**

 **-Operation New York**

 **-Operation Afghanistan**

 **-Operation Paris**

 **-Operation Buenos Aires**

 **Favorite Foods:**

 **Creme Brûlée, chocolate, Peanut MM, Ice Cream, Gummy Bears, Waffles, Gallaghers Soup**

 **Dangerous?: Lethal**

I looked at Zach. He nodded. I clicked the mission that said **Operation Paris**. In the document it said the following:

 _Operative Morgan Operative Sutton were tailing the target when Operative Sutton realizes that Operative Morgan had gotten ahead toward their suite when the subject sees her and talks to Operative Morgan. The following conversion went as follows: "Hi, young lady" Operative Morgan turns around. "Why, hello," "What's your name? If I may know." Subject winks. Operative Morgan blushes. "Elizabeth. Elizabeth Brown. My friends call me Eliza though. If I may ask, what is your name, sir?" "Adam Callahan, my lady." He bends down and kisses her hand. "Eliza?" "Yes?" "May I get to know you?" "Of course, Adam." "Good. I feel like I know you. You remind me of someone." "Really? Who?" "A friend of mine. Cammie. But I call her Camster. Well, heres my number." "I'll keep you in mind. And I'm certainly not waiting 3 days. See you around, Adam." "See you around, Eliza." Operative Morgan made contact with subject. 3 months later he is taken into an interrogation with the CIA and the operatives come back home._

"Eliza..."Zach said. "Thats it! Eliza! That was her cover! And since Cammie was posing as Elizabeth and her nickname was Eliza! So she calls Liz Eliza as a reminder of Paris!"

"Exactly." We turned around to find Cammie leaning against the door frame. Her expression was guarded. "So..."

We all look at each other and smile nervously. We are so screwed. Zach gulped.

"So," She started, "You decided to check my profile. A _highly classified file._ And read one of my latest missions? Well, I'll have to tell Liz to update the security." I smiled sheepishly.

Cammie smiled at me. "Although hacking Lizzie's system takes potential. Cool, Jonas."

She looked at the girls who were arguing. "Guys! Shut up! Liz didn't say anything for obvious reasons." Cammie said.

Bex glared at Cammie. "You didn't tell us about losing _your_ virginity." Cammie turned red. Zach glared at Bex. She rolled her eyes. She sat down. So did the others.

I looked at them. "I'll tell you. We were in a mission in Australia. We had found out the information that we need. We can't say what the information is for obvious reasons. Its classified. So we went out for dinner. In the elevator, I looked at Liz and I probably had lust in my eyes. Then we kissed...and I think you know were things go from there." I was red. I really don't like talking about this type of stuff. Liz was also red.

Macey shrugged. "Eh, that's a bit cliche. I mean. Think Fifty Shades Of Grey, the elevator scene but they go to a room."

Fifty Shades Of Grey? Um...when did they have time to watch _that?_ I think I said it aloud cause Macey snapped at me, "We can watch what we want! Is there a problem?!"

I shook my head quickly before I was killed.

Macey looked at me more calmly. "I thought so."

Cammie acted cautiously. I don't know why. Imma guess its because of Macey. "Ok Jonas. Pick your victim."

I nodded. I looked at Cammie and Bex. I certainly wasn't going to pick them. They might as well have my head.

I looked at Preston. We haven't heard from him in a while...I have my victim!

"Preston. Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Shit." I heard him mutter.

He looked at me and said, "Not cool man, but dare."

I smiled. "Ok. I dare you to..."

* * *

 **OMG! Guys, I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated in a while. There are only a few chapters left. So bear with me. I've had so much on my plate** **lately but hopefully I can give you what you want. If there are dares you want me to give the characters DM me. Thx so much. Hope you liked it.**

 **-N**


	21. Why, boys! You have got to be kidding me

**Previously:**

" **Ok Jonas. Pick your victim."**

 **I nodded. I looked at Cammie and Bex. I certainly wasn't going to pick them. They might as well have my head.**

 **I looked at Preston. We haven't heard from him in a while...I have my victim!**

 **"Preston. Truth or dare?" I asked.**

 **"Shit." I heard him mutter.**

 **He looked at me and said, "Not cool man, but dare."**

 **I smiled. "Ok. I dare you to..."**

 **Prestons POV:**

Why Jonas! I was actually _happy!_ "Happy" I thought to myself. The hell? Somethings wrong me.

Jonas smiled. "I dare you to go up to Cammie's mom and tell her she's hot." Jonas looked smug which is a rare look on him.

I cocked an eyebrow and smirked. Damn Zach and his smirk. "Are you sure you're not making me do this because _you_ want to do that yourself?"

" _I'm_ not making you do anything. And to answer your question no." Jonas said looking offended. I got up. "I'll do it." Jonas raised an eyebrow.

"Wow..." Cammie said. "You might wanna have protection. After you tell my mom _that."_

My eyebrows creases together in uncertainty. 'Protection'? Oh well.

I walked down to Rachel Morgan's room. I knocked. Why do I feel like by doing this I'm completing some type of death wish? Rachel answered the door. She looked at me bewildered. "Preston! It's 5:00 in the damn morning! What do you need?" I sighed knowing I was gonna die.

"I think you're hot?" It came out as a question than a statement .

No more than a second later Rachel had me pinned to the floor. "Do you _want_ to die? I can call Joe." I shook my head in horror at the thought of Joe Solomon killing me. She smirked.

"I thought so." She kicked me down _there_ and slammed the door in my face. I feel like I just got dumped by a girl and I feel oddly satisfied. Then I groaned in pain.

I walked over to the room. i sat down and said, "Cammie truth or dare?"

She paled.

 **Cammie's POV:**

Damn it! I thought he wouldn't pick me. Oh well, here goes nothing.

"Dare." He smirked. Where did I go wrong!?

"Fine. I dare you to flirt with..." he left the sentence hanging. _Flirt!?_ With _who?!_ I looked at Zach who was communicating with Preston through their eyes. What were they planning. Suddenly, Zach tensed and his jaw was set. I cocked an eyebrow. Zach shook his head vigorously and hugged me to his chest. I was shocked. It must have shocked the others too because they all raised their eyebrows in surprise. Then we stared at Preston.

"Come on man. It's not that bad." Preston said. Zach glared at him.

"You're right. It's _horrible!"_ Zach retorted. "She's _mine._ And I'm not giving her to _him_!" I looked at him.

"'Mine'?" I echoed. All of a sudden he turned red. I was surprised.

The guys looked at each other alarmed. What did I miss? Jonas stepped in and said, "He can be possessive sometimes." Jonas told me with a shrug. I saw his pulse quicken. I raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"Okay." I said dragging out the "o". Zach and Preston were communicating again. Zach huffed our in exasperation. "Fine." He said crossly.

Then Preston looked at me. "I dare you to flirt with Patrick." The others just stared at Zach as if he were crazy. He let Preston dare me to flirt with Patrick!? Then I remembered that I had said 'You wouldn't want me flirting with _Patrick, now_ would you?' Damn it! Then I looked at Preston and he shrugged. "You gave me the idea." I glared. "Fuck..." I muttered.

I looked at him then at Zach. "You're basically selling me!" I said repeating what Zach had said earlier when Liz was dared to kiss Zach. He rolled his eyes obviously annoyed. "Well it's not like I had a _choice._ "

I looked at him bewildered. "You _did_ have a choice!" I cried indignantly.

And then I said choking, "I'm stripping."Zach looked relieved and everyone looked disappointed. Then I said, "you know what I'm doing it." And with that I stood up and left, leaving everyone's jaws hanging. I heard Zach call out, "Hey!" before the door slammed shut. _Here goes nothing Cammie. You got yourself into this mess._ I thought. I got to Patrick's door. _I can do this...shit! No I can't its gross!._ I thought yet I knocked on the door anyway. I wanna puke

Patrick opened the door and looked like he was gonna yell furiously at me what he yelled at everyone who disturbed him , 'Get the fuck outta here' but as he saw me the look of anger dissipated while being replaced by a look of appreciation. He leaned against the door in what I guess was supposed to be a seductive pose. I cringed. This is so nasty. "Sup, Cam." He said. The way my name rolled on his tongue was so lustful I wanted to bolt but I stood my ground. And cue seductive Cammie. I wanted to scream _I can't do this!_ but I didn't. "Sup Patrick." I said in a flirty voice while batting my eyelashes. _I hate this, I hate this, I hate this._ His eyes turned lustful. God what have I gotten myself into...

"You wanna crash the night, Cam?" He asked while looking at my lips. I don't like where this is going... I flipped my hair and said "sure" while I brushed my shoulder lightly against his while he stared at me as if he scored a win. He closed the door and said, "So..." while his eyes ran down my body. I did my best to not shudder in complete disgust. Things were taking a nasty turn. He made his way slowly towards me while saying, "Can I kiss you?" a bit too lustfully. I walked towards him and said, "Sure." while putting my hands on his neck. *insert cringe right here.* He leaned towards me then to get this inferno over with I (reluctantly) gave him a peck on the lips and walked out. I walked into my dorm while everyones mouth were hanging open no doubt they had watched _everything._ I ran to the bathroom to puke.

When I came out Grant said, "Damn Cammie..." Everyone nodded in agreement. Then speaking to them I said, " We will never speak of this, Ok? That was too...uncomfortable." Everyone nodded and Macey clapped her hands together which seemed to get everyone out of their state. Zach hugged me to his chest as I breathed his scent in.

"Never again, ok?" He said. I nodded in agreement. Karma is a bitch. Karma for what i don't know. Anyways I asked the all too familiar question, "Liz truth or dare?" She turned red and muttered, "damn it."

 **Liz POV:**

"Truth." I answered. I don't want to pick dare for obvious reasons.

"Ok...Have you ever walked in on your parents doing it?" Cammie asked. OMG! WHY!?

I nodded while turning at least 10 shades of red. The girls looked at me in sympathy while the guys laughed. Honestly trust me its not something you _ever_ want to see. Its not pretty.

"Well at least you guys didn't see the part where they're inserting themselves into each other! I didn't have to see that! I was 10! Plus I was going to the bathroom when I saw them doing it. I mean at least have the decency of closing the door!" I must have been really red because Cammie came over and hugged me and murmured, "It's ok, Eliza." Oh my _God!_ I just had a mental image! Ewww... ok that's it we're moving on. I asked the all to familiar question, "Zach truth or dare?" Zach being Zach smirked.

"Dare Sutton." Um...when did we start calling each other by our last names...?

 **Zach POV:**

"Ok. Um...I dare you to...i don't know...um a little help here?" Liz said. This should be interesting. I was hugging Cammie to my chest since she'd done the dare where she had to flirt with that motherfucker. Cammie looked at me. "You're thinking hateful thoughts about Patrick aren't you?" Me being me refused that thought. She gave me a pointed glance. I sighed and mumbled a "yea" and she smiled.

"Of course." she mumbled. Then she shuddered in disgust. "Don't worry. I'm _never_ doing that again..." She cringed. I smirked knowing fully well what he had tried to do. What Cammie didn't know was that we had all been there watching. Grant and Preston were all holding me back so I wouldn't march in and murder him. It was to say the least disgusting. I felt like puking. Then I said, "Goode," I said causing the guys to glare at me and yell, "Quick the pun, Goode! Its annoying!" I shrugged.

Then Liz turned to me smirking. What was it with the smirking? Oh right. It was because of me. "Ok. Ready Zach?" I nodded. Ready as I'll ever be. "Ok. I dare you to kiss Grant." What the fuck...

Grant choked. "Excuse me?!" He yelled. There was no way...Its Grant...and just _no!_ I mean _come on!_ Then Grant looked at me and said, "no offense man. But there is absolutely no way I'm kissing that cocky, arrogant bastard!" I glared at him. "The hell man! You bastard." Grant looked at me crazily. "Dude! I knew you always you thought I was hot." He told me sarcastically.I mimicked him annoyed. "I don't think you're hot, bro. In your dreams." Grant glared at me. "Yea everyday bro." Cammie interrupted our...argument. She looked at us. "Um...sorry to interrupt your...um...bromance. But um, are you going to do they dare?" Everyone snickered at our bromance.

I shook my head. I can't believe I'm going to say this... "There is no way I'm doing that...so...I'm stripping." I choked out the last 2 words. I took off my shirt revealing my torso and abs. Cammie stared at me and I noticed the she was on the verge of drooling over me so I smirked. She looked away and blushed crimson.

"Ok. Who hasn't gone in a while? Bex. Truth or dare?" I asked. I heard her curse in spanish. "Puta madre!" She muttered under her breath.

 **Bex POV:**

"Puta madre!" I muttered. I didn't think they would choose me again! Seriously. But I'm a Baxter. "Dare, Goode." He rolled his eyes. "I dare you to..." He smirked while he pondered.

Cammie looked at him expectantly. Everyone urged him to go on. Then that bastard continued. "To go strip in front of Jason." Grant glared at Zach muttering, "Not cool man. Not cool." Zach shrugged. While Grant held himself back from killing Zach. He has great self control.

I glared at him and yelled, "Do you _want_ me to end up naked!? I'll do it as long as I just have go kiss him." Grant glared at me accusingly. Zach noticed and then thought about my bargain.

Zach huffed exasperated. "Fine." And then he smirked. "But you have to go like _that."_ At this point Grant was being held back by Preston. Knowing Grant he was ready to skin him alive.

I glared and huffed. "Fine but imma wear a cardigan and then I strip _that._ Deal?" Zach nodded still smirking. Grant huffed angrily. I pecked him on the cheek reassuringly even though I wasn't sure.

Asshole! I must have said that aloud because he yelled out, "Hey!" I shrugged. And with that I walked out of the room. God damn it! Here goes nothing. Wish me luck. I walked up to Jason's door and knocked. He opened the door rubbing his eyes sleepily muttering, "Fuck off."

Then I spoke up. "Um..Jason? It's me. Bex." Then his head snapped up and his gaze leveled with mine. I gulped. What the hell did i get myself into?! "Sup Bex. Come in?" I nodded and as I entered I stripped off my cardigan (reluctantly might I add. It's Jason. That guys a perv!) When I turned his eyes where clouded with desire and his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets. Fuck my life, fuck my life! Ugh. "Well," he said as he sauntered over. "I could get used to this." he added while eying me as if I were his prey. Then he touched my shoulders and I leaned in and he grabbed my lips in his.

Then I broke apart and fled towards my dorm where Cammie had the door to the bathroom open and made a go-ahead gesture and i went inside and puked my insides inside out while she held my hair.

Then Cammie bitterly said, "Welcome to the club, sister."

I nodded. "That was horrible!" I told her. I truly trusted Cam with my life. She nodded. "Well, this is not what I expected to come out of this game."

I shook my head agreeing. Then I went to slap the crap out of her oh-so-hot boyfriend (notice the sarcasm)while Cammie slapped Preston. Believe it or not, it's satisfying. Then I sat and cammie sat next to Zach who was smirking. The smirk always managed to return to his face as if it were glued to him or something. I rolled my eyes. My eyes glinted with mischief. "Grant truth or dare?" I asked. He paled knowing I was not in a generous mood.

 **Grant POV:**

Oh no! I did not see this coming...

* * *

 **OMG! Guys thank you so much for your support. I love you all and thanks. I know I've been gone for like almost 2 months but I'm back now! I've been so busy with the state tests that I haven't really dedicated my time to writing but to studying. But now that that's over and only about a month of school left I can dedicate my work here guys so yay! Thanks so much fr your patience. I might update in a week or two ok? So keep your eyes out because I'm back!**

 **-N**


	22. Game Over

**Then I broke apart and fled towards my dorm where Cammie had the door to the bathroom open and made a go-ahead gesture and i went inside and puked my insides inside out while she held my hair.**

 **Then Cammie bitterly said, "Welcome to the club, sister."**

 **I nodded. "That was horrible!" I told her. I truly trusted Cam with my life. She nodded. "Well, this is not what I expected to come out of this game."**

 **I shook my head agreeing. Then I went to slap the crap out of her oh-so-hot boyfriend (notice the sarcasm)while Cammie slapped Preston. Believe it or not, it's satisfying. Then I sat and cammie sat next to Zach who was smirking. The smirk always managed to return to his face as if it were glued to him or something. I rolled my eyes. My eyes glinted with mischief. "Grant truth or dare?" I asked. He paled knowing I was not in a generous mood.**

 **Grant POV:**

 **Oh no! I did not see this coming...**

* * *

 **Grant's POV:**

Why...why at of all the people in this room, did she have to choose me!? I'm her _boyfriend!_ Damn it!

"Dare." I said. The evilness was in her eyes. Fuck. My. Life.

"Ok. I dare you to let Macey do your makeup. And hair." She said. Makeup? Hair? Macey? That is a recipe for disaster! Now I know how Cammie and Liz feel when the hear those words. This is absolute torture! Maybe I shouldn't say that since Cam's been tortured. I hate this but I'm going to say it anyways.

I opened my mouth then closed it. Should I? Should I say that I'll strip? or should I do it? But its Macey and makeup...huh...yeah no fuck this shit. I'm not doing it. I think I'd rather strip!

"I'll strip!" I declared. Macey looked at me incredulously. Then she huffed exasperated. "Is it cause I was going to do it?" She asked. I pretended to ponder then yelled out, "Yes!" Cammie and Liz looked at me approvingly. Macey caught them and muttered, "Traitors."

Cammie laughed and said, "Can you blame us? That is absolute hell!" Liz nodded.

"Whatever! Lets move on!" When she saw I hadn't stripped yet she yelled, "What are you _waiting for?!"_ I took off my shorts slowly. This is sad. I'm like the only one down to their interiors. Everyone else has almost all their clothes on.

I glared at the girls as they giggled at my present state. The other guys huffed in exasperation.

I looked at Zach. "Truth or dare man?" The smirk was immediately washed off his face.

"Shit..." I heard him mutter. I will not strip and be cool with it.

"Dare."

 **Zach's POV:**

Grant is not going to be kind about this dare since well Bex dared him to basically wear makeup. Makeup by the monster named Macey.

"Excuse me?!" Macey yelled at me. Damn I must have said that aloud. I held my hands up in mock surrender. Cammie just rolled her eyes.

"Ugh...I hate you for this man...but truth." I spat out. Grant nodded.

"Ok I dare you to...wait...what?" He asked me. He looked at me incredulously and asked, "Where's Zach and what have you done with him?"

I glared at him and said, "You heard me man. I'm not repeating it!" Cammie just leaned into my side.

Grant looked at me and then he asked, "Why did you kiss Cammie before leaving the Gallagher Academy right after the exchange? Oh and why did you choose Cammie as your guide?" I tried hard to keep my blush down. Why here and why now? Rachel Morgan asked me the same damn thing! Might as well answer it.

Cammie was looking at me. Studying me. I smiled at her and she smiled at me flushed. Here it goes.

 **Cammie's POV:**

Once I heard that Grant had asked about my first kiss with Zach a memory instantly flooded my head.

 _Flashback : (Do not own context all rights go to Ally Carter)_

 _I turned away slowly, started to walk away-toward my friends and my future and whatever was supposed to come next._

 _"Oh and Cammie." At the sound of his voice I spun around, expecting to hear him crack a joke or call me_ Gallagher Girl. _The_ last _thing I expected was to feel his arms sliding around me, to sense the whole world turning upside down as Zach dipped me in the middle of the foyer and pressed his lips to mine._

 _Then he smiled that smile I'd come to know. "I always finish what I start."_

 _Flashback Over: (Again all rights and context belong to Ally Carter)._

I blushed at the thought of the memory. Before it was his smile I'd come to know but now...now it's the smile I'd come to love.

Zach smiled at me as I studied him. I smiled at him flushed. Well, here goes nothing.

 **Zach's POV:**

I opened my mouth and started spilling as Macey would have put it. "Well, I knew I liked Cam. I actually tried to kiss Cam before that." The girls awed at this. Cammie blushed crimson. I smiled adoringly at her. She's so...beautiful. "My plan was to make her fall for _me_ but it was the opposite. _I_ fell for her. Who would've thought? Cammie intrigued me and I couldn't stop being near her and I just needed to kiss her. And when I kissed her and she kissed me back it felt so right. As for choosing her as my guide, after the ruby slipper exhibit and after just talking to her something called me to her. I just had to keep coming back to her. Which is why when Rachel introduced us I searched for Cammie and once I saw her and she saw me I was smiling. She just intrigued me and I had to get to know her and before I knew it. I was in live with her." After I finished my cheeks held a slight pink even as I fought to bring it down. Cammie just gave me the most adoring smile.

Then Cammie said, "Zachary Goode is turning mushy." I looked at her indignantly. "Am not!" But I couldn't help it. I grinned and have her a quick chatse kiss. "Love ya." She grinned. "Ditto."

Then I smirked my famous smirk. "Jonas. Truth or dare?" Grant laugher at Jonas's expression. His expression was a mix of horror and determination. "Come on Jo man. What do you say?"

Jonas smiled which kinda terrified me. But don't tell anyone. "Dare man." I yawned and nodded. Liz was still asleep on Jonas's lap.

"Ok. I dare you to tell us about your most recent sexual experience." Jonas blanched.

H hesitated looking at Liz fondly. "Yea...nope!" He said popping the 'p'. I nodded. Well that was that. I wonder who's next.

 **Jonas's POV:**

Ok. So who's going to be my next victim...? Huh...that sounded kinda...evil. Well what can ya do? *shrugs*

"Ok...um...Macey...truth or dare?" I asked. Macey sighed exasperated.

"Finally. _Someone_ was bound to acknowledge me! And dare." She grinned wickedly. What have I gotten myself into...

"Ok...I dare you to...tell us how many schools you've been kicked out of and why?" I said. Her jaw dropped open but she recovered quickly.

"I'll just tell you why I got kicked out. I stripped in front of the teacher." She said with a mere shrug.

Everyone stared at her. I mean honestly...didn't see this one coming...

Macey clapped her hands together. "Yeah...we are never going to speak about this k?" When no one answered her she sighed and said, "I'll take that as a yes."

Everyone was still frozen in shock. What made it worse was when she added, "I was thinking about doing stripping in front of Solomon but that's too risky."

The girls eyes widened. Then Cammie spoke. "Mace...he's my step father and that just brings unpleasant thoughts so..." She said dragging the 'o'. "Movin on!"

Everyone nodded. Strip in front of Joesph Solomon...yea...definitely dangerous to put it in...light...terms...

"Ok...Truth or dare...Li..." Macey trailed off. Liz was asleep so she was out of the game. "Ok...Preston then. Truth or dare?"

 **Preston's POV:**

"I'm your boyfriend! What's wrong with you?!" I yelled. Why. Me.

"Exactly. Because you happen to be my boyfriend. AND to answer your question a lot of things are wrong with me. Stripping in front of Joe remember?" She answered with a casual shrug.

"That was a rhetorical question! Truth."

"How many girlfriends have you had and who took away your virginity?" She asked. Great. She's using this game to make me answer questions she wanted to know.

 _How many girlfriends? It should be obvious. Even Zach's smirk gives it away. As for virginity...she should know...God this is weird._ I thought.

I was about to answer when the door opened. To reveal Rachel Morgan and Joe Solomon. Rachel was smirking. Why do I have a feeling she heard...This is so embarrassing...

"Macey..." Rachel tried to say sternly but was unable to hide her amusement. "you shouldn't be asking inappropriate questions. And to answer your question. He's had 2 girlfriends who were using him for money and you took it away." Joe just stood there looking amused.

Shit...karma has hit me in the face. This. Is. So. _Embarrassing!_

 _"Fuck!"_ I muttered red faced. Macey looked satisfied.

"It's payback for that previous dare. And it's just amusing. How long have you two been playing truth or dare?" Rachel asked.

We all turned paled. Jonas absently patted Liz's hair.

"Cammie..." Rachel said. Cammie just sat there looking at her mother and muttered, "Um...let's see."

We all shot Cammie a "Hurry up!" look. We didn't want to die by being murdered by 2 CIA legends."It's 5:40...and we were rather rudely waken up by the boys at around two thirthyish so about 3 and a half hours..." She replied sheepishly. Rachel nooded. Joe just shook his head amused.

"Go to sleep!" Joe said. Then he turned to look at Zach, Grant, Jonas, and I. "And keep your hands to yourselves!" He barked.

Zach being Zach cheekily hugged Cam to his chest and placed a kiss on her forehead. Joe was basically shooting daggers at him. "You're impossible, Zachary." He just shrugged. Joe spun on his heel and began to walk away.

"You all should be sleeping when we get back or else _all_ your bodies will be flowing down the Nile understand?" He asked.

We all nodded vigorously. And with that Rachel and Joe left. Cammie let out her breathe.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I don't want to die yet. So...I'm out!" Bex exclaimed and stood up leading Grant towards her bed.

Macey smirked. "No sex you two there are other people here." Macey told them in a sing-song voice. I can't believe she's my girlfriend...she's so daring.

Cammie sighed. "Some day you'll end up dead..."

Macey shot her a questioning look. "Meaning...?" "One day I'm going to kill you. And you'll know why!" Bex told her. Mace just shrugged. That's my girlfriend.

 **Zach's POV:**

Cam and I were headed toward her bed when Bex called, "No sex you two. We don't want to hear your moans of pleasure!"

I can't believe they still remember that! Bex was smirking along with everyone snickering. Cammie whipped around.

"Rebecca..." There was a warning in her tone. She smiled crookedly.

"Is that a challenge, _Cameron_?" She asked. My Gallagher Girl nodded. Bex's smile vanished.

"Then prepare to loss."

"Please Bex I've beaten you before. And game on!" With that she spun around and headed towards her bed. She laid down and I wrapped my arms around her.

"That's my Gallagher Girl." I muttered into her hair. I felt her-rather than heard-her giggle. "Thanks. But it also means I'm going to die."

I clutched her to my chest in panick. I was pale when she turned around to face me. She kissed me and said, "I can kick your and Joe's so I can beat Bex...I think..." then she smiled. "I'm a Morgan." And with that a peck.

"Cam..." I said hesitantly.

"Hm?"

"Love you."

She laughed. "Love you too."

 **Next Day**

 **Cammie's POV:**

And thanks to my big mouth last night I find myself facing _the_ Rebecca Baxter. She has that look on her face meaning she's not going to lose. Although I probably have that look on mine. Everyone else stood watching. And here goes nothing.

I made the first move. A blow to her head but she dodged it. She moved quickly to kick me. I swiftly dodged it. I managed to roundhouse kick her. She tried so many things but I managed to take the blow, dodge it, or block it. I knew her style of fighting. And she knew mine. The morning went like that. At the end she won and apparently I owed her $300 cause she won. I told her I owed her no money and we hadn't made a bet. She glared at me and I just shrugged.

The day went by quickly. Zach was with me and I couldn't be more happy. This is the life I want. My future looks bright and I have Zach and in the future Zach will hopefully be with me. But for now life couldn't be more great.


	23. Epilouge

**Time Skip: 5 Years Later**

 **Cammie's POV:**

Zach, the kids and I just arrived home. It was so good to be back. Bex was going to announce some special news and I couldn't be more excited! Zach took the kids upstairs. I looked at them walking upstairs and I couldn't stop myself from thinking back to that crazy truth or dare game. That was awesome! Then more memories flooded me. The time Zach proposed...

 _Flashback:_

 _Zach has a "special date" planned. Although something was off. Zach kept glancing around. As I held his hand I could feel how sweaty it was. His pulse was hammering. Wait...Zach good is_ nervous? _! I looked at him worriedly. He caught my worried glances and asked, "What's wrong?" I just raised my eyebrows._

 _"What's wrong? I should be asking you that. Are you ok, Blackthorne Boy?" I asked. He just stared at me as if I'd grown an extra head._

 _"I'm good." Somehow I doubted that but I shrugged it off. And then...suddenly I was blindfolded._

 _"Zach!" I exclaimed warningly. I felt him chuckle._

 _"It's a surprise Gallagher Girl. Are you familiar with the concept?" He asked. I huffed in exasperation._

 _"Of course I'm familiar with the concept. Except I hate surprises!" I muttered crossly. He laughed._

 _"Well you might want to get used to surprises because somehow our business revolves around it." Of course he was right. You never knew what to expect. It always came as a surprise. But still. This is unnecessary._

 _10 minutes later we apparently we arrived. The last 5 minutes consisted of me asking impatiently, "Are we there yet?" and his responding, "You're so childish." He helped me out and placed his hands on my shoulders and steered me in the direction we were headed. By the smell of grass, I'm assuming we are in a park. We walked for another 4 minutes until we finally stopped._

 _Zach's breath was hot against my ear. "Now we're here." I rolled my eyes exasperated._

 _"Whatever" I muttered. Zach took off the blindfold. I gasped in awe. In front of me was a beautiful picnic. With candles. Next to the lake. And in the moonlight it was just...lovely! Zach's arms snaked around my waist. I looked up at him turning in his arms. "You like it?" He asked me. He was smiling his eyes were twinkling and full of love. I broke into a grin._

 _"I don't like it." I said. Zach's smile faltered slightly before I exclaimed, "I love it!" Zach grinned._

 _"Shall we?" He said smirking. I smiled._

 _"What's with the chivalry?" I asked smiling._

 _"Nothing." And with that there was no space left between us. Once we broke off we were grinning like idiots. Not that I minded._

 _After eating and a nice conversation we stood up and started waltzing like Madame Dabney had taught us back in Sophomore Year. It was fun. We were laughing. Then Zach said, "Cam?" I looked at him. His eyes were unreadable. The only feeling his eyes were showing was love. Nothing more, nothing less. He pointed over his shoulder. I looked. when I turned back to look at him he was kneeling with a box in his hand. I sucked in a breath. I pursed my lips. Was he going to..._

 _"Cam. Gallagher Girl, since I met you I couldn't stop myself from coming back to you. I fell in love with you since that moment in the elevator in D.C and I couldn't think of another way of meeting you. You intrigued me beyond imagination so I choose you as my guide. Then the Circle came into I knew my moms plans I set out to find you. My mom was the fire we were going to fight. And you just happened to be Matthew Morgan's daughter. You were fate. Fire meets fate huh? Once we defeated the Circle I finally had you safe even if it was temporary. I've been carrying this around for a while now so...Gallagher Girl...would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"_

 _I just stood there smiling. This was happening. Zach Goode wanted to marry me. I just stood there speechless._

 _"Till Death Do Us Part?" He asked. He was still smiling._

 _I grinned and nodded. "Yes!" I exclaimed. He slid the ring on my finger and kissed me. The kiss was hot and passionate. We were really doing this!_

 _I looked at the ring. It was beautiful. It had a emerald as the center stone and 3 sapphires at the sides. I was in his arms admiring the ring._

 _"It's beautiful." I whispered._

 _"Not as beautiful as you." He replied. I know cliche. But it was still cute coming from him._

 _"Are you ready for this ?"_

 _"Ready as I'll ever be, "_

 _"Well you'll be soon so I can't wait for that." His eyes twinkled with mischief._

 _"Ditto." We kissed one final time. This was going to happen._

 _He's mine. And I'm his. This is my life. And I couldn't ask for anything better._

 _Flashback Over_

Zach's arms snaked around my waist. I looked at him flashing him a grin.

"Well, she should be here any minute." He informed me.

"Who?"

"Macey. Cam she's going to help you get ready."

I groaned torture. "Help me?"

"Nope." He said grinning.

"Aw come on! Please."

"No. No way! I'm not messing with _her._ She's a Mchenry. She can use the most basic hair styling product as a weapon to whip my ass. No way! Plus she makes you look hot." I gave him an incredulous look. He just _had_ to be my husband.

"Wrong." A voice said behind me. A girl with black hair and a curling iron. Macey. "I'm a Winters. And hot?"

"Yea." Zach responded.

Under my breathe I muttered. "Speak about the devil itself."

She shot me a devilish grin. "Thanks. I'll need to step up my game since your husband thinks you look hot. I don't go for hot. I go for _sexy."_

"I hate my life." I said to no one in particular.

Macey took my hand and dragged me upstairs. Zach and our kids (Abby and Alex) just stood there snickering.

I shot Zach a panicked look but all he did was smirk and say, "See ya later Gallagher Girl." And he added a wink.

I glared at him before Macey hurled me (literally) into my room. And the torture began.

 **2 Hours Later**

Absolute Hell. Although I've got to say I look nice. Except for the fact my clothes are so tight. The white top shows of my curves and so does this business skirt. That was hell and it was just for this! I was glaring at Macey.

"What do you think Bex's news is?" Macey asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she got named top spy of MI6 again?"

"Maybe. This isn't an announcement this is more of a surprise."

"I hate surprises." Macey looked at me and laughed.

"Well, Cam. It's time for your husband to rate my work. And if he doesn't rate me a 10 out of 10 your husbands a dead man."

I nodded. "No duh. But I get to kill him first. He didn't help me!"

"Help you with what?"

"Help me escape this inferno."

Macey laughed before yelling "Zachary Goode!" When she got no answer she yelled out "Get here this instant or I'll reveal that embarrassing photo that was taken in Argentina!"

Zach ran inside. "No! Macey that was beyond embarrassing."

I laughed. "You were betrayed by a cat! Zach...a cat compromised your position."

Zach glared at me for saying it out loud but hey. Revenge is sweet.

Then I got a good look at Zach. He looked handsome in a white button down shirt and khakis.

"You look...hot Cam." Zach said eying me. Macey frowned.

"Hot? Damn! But it will have to do."

We drove over to Bex's house to be greeted by Grant. "Cam!" He said and engulfed me in a hug. I laughed.

"Sup Grant!" Zach said. Our kids ran over to Liz, Bex and Macey's kids. I went over to greet Lizzie and Bex.

After a brief chat we had dinner. Suddenly Bex and Grant rose from their seats with a glass of wine in their hand.

"We have a special announcement to make!" Grant said. Bex was grinning. She looked happy. As happy as she had been at her wedding.

Bex and Grant paused creating a dramatic pause. Then their kids started drum rolling. It must be _super_ special. Better than being named top spy.

"We're going to have another baby!" Bex exclaimed. We all gasped. The guys started congratulating Bex and Grant. But Liz, Macey, and I just sat there frozen. The guys shot us questioning looks. That was before we let out a high pitched squeal.

Liz, Macey, and I hugged her. I hugged Grant. "Congrats." I told him.

He looked at me fondly. "Thanks Cams." I just grinned.

I can't wait to see what happens next in my life. But whatever it is, it's going to be great!

* * *

 **After 2 years of writing this story I didn't really know how to end it. And I decided to end it like this. I've had so much fun writing this story. Thx to everyone who reads this story. I will forever be grateful. This is the end of my first fanfic. But it won't be the last. Keep an eye out for the new story I'm developing called _A Dangerous Game._ Here's the summary: Cammie meets a certain green-eyed partner. She is sent on a mission. This mission is the most dangerous of all. Threatening notes are found. Secrets are revealed. The stakes are higher than ever. Follow Cammie and the gang to find out how this mission turns out.**


End file.
